Hardships
by czee
Summary: Story of Ling as she goes thru the hardships and dillema's of being a highschool student in Mishima high. Xiaoyin. Other characters are here as well. Ch. 11 up! R&R pls. )
1. The new girl

_Authors Nonsense_: Hey all. Let's get a few things straight.

This is OOC. I am warning you already that this is slightly OOC. I don't want seeing reviews later complaining about it's OOC-ness. You have been warned. If OOC is not your thing, I am sorry but this is not the fic for you. Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. I never will. Not even in my dreams. So don't sue me. I own the plot. Some parts of this fic is based on things that happened to me. I do not appreciate it being stolen. I doubt anyone would want it though. Meh. Crap. Crap. Crap. This is my second fic. Be nice. :D I know I sound bitchy sometimes but I am nice too. Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you. :D 

Now that those are out, I'll let this start. Enjoy. :)

.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:..

Hardships 

_Chapter one: A new Girl_

_By: czee_

.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:..

I had finally reached my school after a couple of minutes of walking. This is my new school. This gigantic block of cement would be where I would be learning for the whole year. It looked quite shabby. Walls were painted with graffiti, grass was dying and it was silent. Creepily silent.

I got here just yesterday. I didn't even get to look at the school. I know I should have, now I have to suffer through the horrid job of actually finding my way through this gigantic building.

I knew it was too silent but I actually thought that the students here were just silent. I thought wrong. When I entered the corridor, it was empty. Everyone has gone to their respective classes!

_SHIT!_ I cursed. I'm late! I had no idea I was late. Who in their demented minds would stand so long outside the school when they're late? I'm so stupid. I should have checked the time. I'm such an idiot.

I raced through the halls searching for my classroom. This is just great. It's my first day here in Mishima High and already I'm late. I know it's something that wouldn't surprise my friends in China since I'm always late but this is Japan now! I promised that I'd redeem myself and not be late ever again. Besides, what would everyone think? This is certainly a very bad first impression on my part. First day in school and late already. What kind of person would they think I am?

I continued running through the long corridor of Mishima High. Okay, so not only am I late but I am also lost. Could I actually even survive this year? First day and here I am already extremely messed up.

Out of frustration and anger I didn't even notice anyone in front of me. Not even the hot spiky haired guy that was just a few feet away from me.

CRASH!

I immediately fell butt-first to the floor with the impact. I felt my bag fly as well and heard the crash of my books and notebooks as they hit the floor. I winced a bit and held my head, gently rubbing it, eyes still closed.

Without even opening my eyes I know that the person I bumped into was a male. Well, I'd be damned if it was a woman. Only a man could bump me that hard. Only a man could have those muscles. Opening my eyes, I saw that the person who had bumped me was indeed a man. But whoa boy he was not just like any other man. This one looked special.

Muscles bigger than muscles I've seen before. Black hair blacker than any black hair I've seen before. Frame more perfect than any perfect frame I've seen before. Skin the most perfect complexion. And eyes. Do you even want me to tell you about the eyes… they're so… so… captivating. My jaw instantly dropped. Literally. I know I look like a total dork.

I pulled myself together and decided to introduce myself to this young lad.

"Hi! I'm sorry if I bumped into you. I was kinda in a hurry cause I'm late and lost." I looked at him waiting for a reaction of some sort.

"uummm. . . " Was all he said. That's it? 'Um' is all he could say? I noticed though that his face was very flushed. Huh? Why? What's wrong? He probably found me attractive. Ugh. I'm full of myself. But this is frustrating. What do you think when you bump into an incredibly hot guy, apologize with a huge smile and he says 'um' while blushing deeply?

"Ummmm… your skirt." He looked so awkward it was so adorable. But what's with my skirt? Moving my eyes to where he was pointing I finally noticed.

_Shit!_

Blood immediately rushed to my face as I looked down at my skirt. I was observing this guy so intently that I didn't even notice the condition my skirt was in. Oh it was nothing serious. No stain. No rip. It was just _seven or eight freaking inches about my knee!_

Shit shit shit! No wonder he was blushing! I'm such a stupid fool. I made a complete fool out of myself in front of the hottest man in the world. I would pay any price right now if only I would melt. I'd even appreciate the ground opening up and eating me whole. Anything to save me from this embarrassment. Anything that would keep him from thinking 'hey it's that dork who was drooling over me so badly that she didn't even notice her skirt was way up.' whenever he sees me.

I awkwardly fixed my skirt and stood up. I know I looked stupid cause he had a smile on his face. So now he thinks it's funny. I'm amusing to him now. Some nerve this guy has. After all the praising I did for him he laughs at me? Some jerk he is.

After brushing my skirt off, I started picking up all the books and notebooks of mine that flew. I noticed that he started doing the same. After picking them up, he approached me and handed some of my books.

"Here,"

Wow. Even his voice is great. Too bad I'm still too embarrassed to say anything. Too bad I'm such a dork that all I could do is stare at his hand with my book in it. Too ba-

"_Ling_!" came a scream from the end of the corridor. I turned around quickly surprised that someone I know would be here. My eyes widened in delight as I saw who it was.

_"Julia_!" I squealed in excitement. It was Julia Chang, my childhood friend. I never expected to find anyone I know here, let along Julia Chang. This is truly a blessing!

"Ling it's so good to see you! I never knew you were studying here." She gave me a quick hug and I smiled at her.

"I never expected you to be here as well. How long have you been here?" I know we were late but I don't give a damn anymore. We're late already, might as well make the most out of it.

"Um. . . " I turned around and faced the source of the sound. It was him. He was still there. Of course he'd still be there. I hadn't gotten my books from him yet.

"Oh! Hi Jin." I stared at Julia in envy. So she knows him. And he has a name. Jin. Sounds cool.

"Hey Julia. Um… here you go." He gave me my stuff and I gladly accepted it. Most of my anger was gone now. Thanks to Julia.

"Thanks for helping me out. I'm sorry for bumping into you a while ago. By the way I'm Ling Xiaoyu." I extended my arms in front of him. And he took it as he said,

"Jin Kazama." Julia was staring at us as if she couldn't believe what was happening. I don't get it. What's she all dumbfounded about? It's just a freaking handshake. Why does she have to look sooo… bewildered.

I let go of his hand.

"I guess I better go. I'm already late for class. You better hurry too. It was nice meeting you Miss Ling Xaioyu." He turned around and gave me one last smile then left.

I melted then.

He smiled at me! Jin Kazama smiled at me! I'm sure it was for me. He was speaking to me so it can't have been for Julia. Oh rapture. This is really one of the best days of my life.

I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice the foolish grin that had made its way into my face. If I hadn't seen Julia's face, I wouldn't have even known.

"What?" I asked her.

"Tell you later. Anyway what room are you?" Julia asked me as we started to walk through the corridor.

"Ummm…" I looked through my schedule and saw that I'm in room 408.

"Room 408, class A." I told her. For a moment I thought I did something wrong again as her eyes grew wide. The grin that popped up her face erased any thought of wrong doings though.

"Ling! Were classmates!" This day couldn't get any better. We're classmates! I know someone in school! I'll live!

"Come on let's hurry. Were already late." she grabbed my hand and we started to sprint towards our class, wherever it was.

After what happened I began to think about all the good things in Mishima High.

There's a cute guy named Jin Kazama.

My friend Julia's here.

That hot guy Jin Kazama.

Have I mentioned that hot guy Jin Kazama?

When I think about it… I guess Mishima High isn't that bad after all!

_Tsuzukeru…_

_  
_.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:..

Authors Nonsense: Meh. How was it? Please tell me what you think about it. Reviews are to embraced. Comments and suggestions are very very welcome. I would love feedback.

:bows:

:czee:


	2. Humiliation during my 1st day!

A/N: ok this is my 2nd chappie for ya! Hope you would like this although I'm not really inspired at this moment cause I feel down and I've got NO ONE to talk to. . . anyway thanks to all those who reviewed and I hope to see your reviews til the end of my story. This chappie is gonna be a bit confusing coz there will be a lot of switching from Ling's point of view to Jin's point of view k?  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own. . . How many times do I have to type this???  
  
On with the ficcie!  
  
Part 2: The mean Jin!  
I just came out of my grandfather's office and as usual. . . I'm pissed off!  
  
I always get pissed of whenever I see him hear his voice, hear his name! But I know I can't avoid it. He's my grandfather he has the money to make me live, he owns this school, and he owns the house er mansion I live in. How am I supposed to avoid a person whom I depend on for my survival?  
  
As I walked through the corridors I noticed there wasn't as much people as there usually is. I guess were dismissed already. And I missed a whole period of Chemistry just because I had to see my stupid grandfather!  
  
I went straight to my locker and punched it softly. . . I had to cool down. But it's really hard to. I'm always like this after every visit to him. . . I just really hate him!  
  
I didn't have lunch yet since I had to do my chemistry speech thingy that I didn't get to pass since my grand father called me so I wasted the whole lunch period doing work that I wont get to pass as well! Argh! Stupid grandfather!  
  
I closed my locker after putting some things in and out then went straight to the cafeteria. I'm hungry so I'll eat in the cafeteria. I always get free food in the cafeteria, that's why I like it.  
  
I guess I better go eat now!  
  
*- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
I just came from my locker and I'm heading straight to the cafeteria. I am super hungry! I didn't get to eat my lunch since Julia asked me to help her for her chem. speech. I told her I haven't done mine as well, but she forced me to do it.  
  
I was so glad when I knew that Jin Kazama was my classmate! And he's also my seatmate! I'm so lucky! I can still remember the smile he gave me during our meeting! I could just melt right in front of him. But Julia was there so. . . By the way Julia said she'd tell me something what was that again? Oh yeah she'd tell me why she looked so . . . weird awhile ago. She never got to tell me though. She went home early. Well I guess I could just ask her tomorrow.  
  
I arrived at the cafeteria and noticed there were still a lot of people there. I lined up and ordered macaroni and cheese (my favorite) then looked for a place to sit. . .  
  
Almost all the tables were occupied by people doing homework for tomorrow. But I saw one table that was occupied by. . . Guess who???  
  
JIN KAZAMA!  
  
At the moment I saw that no one was there with him I rushed to the table.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" I asked Jin as I stood beside his table  
  
He looked at me shook his head then went right back to eating his food. I guess he was pretty hungry as well since I saw him doing his chem. Speech thingy as well. But he looked a bit. . . mad. . . hmm. . . I wonder what's up.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Ling asked if she could sit on the chair in front of me. I said ya. But I really didn't want her to. Not that I don't like her or I don't want her company. It's just that I wanted to be alone. I'm pissed at my grandfather and I wanted to be alone. I'm not great company either, whether I'm mad or not. And I'm very bad company when I'm mad. Why? Because I get irritated easily. But I really didn't want to be mean to Ling. She's a new student and she obviously has little friends for the mean time. But I bet she'll have a lot of friends later on. Besides this is only our first day.  
  
But the way I met her was kind of. . . oh stop thinking about it Jin! Your getting bad ideas in your head! I just hope I don't um. . . explode yeah explode right in front of Ling right now. . .  
  
I only had two bites when. . .  
  
"So are you done with your chem. speech?" she asked. . . oh boy. . .  
  
"Yes." Hey! What do you expect I'm a man of few words!  
  
"Oh. . . sir said you could pass it tomorrow since sir. Heihachi called you out." Erk! She said it! The name that I loathe sssoooooo much!!! She even called him SIR. HEIHACHI, oh it sounds worst that way! But with or without the sir the name sucks! Did she really have to say it anyway! Now I'm really pissed off!  
  
Ling must've noticed that I got well. . . a bit irritated when she mentioned the name of my grandfather. Though I don't think she knows that I don't like my grandfather. . . oh no! She might think I'm mad at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked as concern was shown all over her face.  
  
"Yea." I said but I don't think she was that satisfied. . . I don't think she bought my answer since her face still showed concern and she was just watching me. . . I hate being stared at like some organism waiting to be dissected!!! Please stop that Ling.  
  
"Did I um. . . say something. . . wrong?" She asked again.  
  
"No." ok please stop it . . .  
  
"I see. . . " And she continued eating her macaroni and cheese. . . at last quiet time. . .  
  
"Are you sure your alright?" she suddenly said. . . and that was more than I could tolerate! Oh-no!  
  
"LOOK LING! I'M ALRIGHT OK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT! DINT YOU GET IT YET?!?! I-M A-L-R-I-G-H-T! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK ME THAT QUESTION A MILLION TIMES? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK ME ANYWAY? WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS AND STOP BIENG SUCH A NOSY BRAT??!?!?"  
  
There I've said it right out in one big blow. . . and oh-no! everyone's staring at us! I sat back down and continued eating my food. I really didn't mean all the things that I said. . . I told you when I'm mad I blow up! And things just fly out of my mouth when I'm irritated! What's worst is that everyone was staring at us. Why wouldn't they stare at us? My voice was so loud that you could probably hear it from the 2nd floor! I wanted to apologize to Ling right away since I'm sure she was pretty embarrassed at what just happened, but when I looked at her seat. . . she was gone!  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
I sat there staring at Jin as fear was shown all over my eyes and tears flowed down from them as well. This is too embarrassing. . . I couldn't take this. . . this is too much! He had just humiliated me, in front of every student in the cafeteria! I couldn't believe that he'd done that! And here I thought he was sooo nice! I couldn't stop the tears that flowed out of my eyes. . . I just couldn't forget what he said. . . how he looked. . . he was glaring at me! And all the people were staring at us! I- I can't - I cant take it. . .  
  
I stood up from my chair and ran out of the canteen as far away as possible!  
  
I ended up in the girl's bathroom. Just where I wanted to be. Tears were still flowing out of my eyes and I hated the way I couldn't stop it! I didn't want people to think I'm a crybaby! No way! My eyes were pretty puffy so even if the tears stopped coming down, people would still notice that I cried.  
  
I wiped the tears that was falling and tried to calm myself. I washed my face with water to refresh myself. And it felt good. Tears were no longer falling from my eyes but my eyes were still puffy. I just hope nobody sees m-  
  
"Hey are you alright?" oh wow! I was just thinking how I wished nobody would see me right now! I looked at who it was and saw that it was a girl (obviously) from our class. She's from Brazil and her names Christie Montiero.  
  
"Um. . . Yeah I think" I tried to smile at her but it was hard. . .  
  
"I'm sorry at what Jin. . . yeah I think that's his name. I'm sorry bout what Jin did to you." she simply said, but I knew she meant it.  
  
"You were there!!!" I panicked a bit. . .  
  
"Um. . . not really. I was close to the canteen. And I heard Jin's voice although I didn't see what he did."  
  
"Oh. . ." great! I wonder if the whole school heard it!  
  
"Hey! Cheer up!" Chistie told me in an attempt to cheer me up. . . but that was hard to do! Jin had just embarrassed me in front of all the students in the canteen and all the people who heard it!  
  
"Thanks for trying to cheer me up!" I told Christie smiling at her.  
  
"No prob! You stay in a dorm?" she asked me.  
  
"Um yea. . . "  
  
"Do you have a roommate?" she asked.  
  
"No" I was becoming like Jin now. . . a man of few words.  
  
"WHAT! You are so lucky! I have to share a room with this guy named Steve! But he's nice anyway." Oh. . . a roommate that's a guy . . oh. . . hahahaha that's so unlucky of her1 what about her privacy? Wait the dorm is like a house! You have 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a sala, a dining area and a balcony, so its ok I think. . .  
  
"Wanna get out of here and go to my dorm?" I asked her.  
  
"We could do our er. . . homework." I suggested but as if we had homework.  
  
"Hahaha! Sure!" she helped me up and we walked back to my dorm.  
  
So first day of school is over! And so far I have concluded one thing. . .  
  
I HATE JIN KAZAMA!  
  
To be continued. . . .  
  
- . ? . -  
  
A/N: hi all! There is the 2nd chapter of this fic about my life! So wadyu think? As I've said I'm not sure if I'd make it a Hwoa/Xiao or a Xiaoyin. Although Hwoarang doesn't appear till later chapters. Miharu's here as well! But they all appear later! Oh yeah! Should I make Christie and Steve a couple? Well tell me all your suggestions! Review!!!  
  
Thanks to my good friends: Lena, Isaiah, Gaita, and Carla = )  
  
And thanks to my reviewers as well! Angelgirl1, Khali, Italiansluvme, R.E.G., Ksim3000, and Tiger5913!  
  
That's all for now, Till the next chappie!  
  
Ciao,  
  
dRieLle =) 


	3. Caught in the Act!

A/N: here it is 3rd chappie! It isn't that long yet It isn't that short as well! Individual notes for the very kind people who reviewed my poor fic. . . sniff sniff! Ling, Jin and Christie's point of view. And wow! Steve finally appears and gets to say 3 words! Hehehe. . . I keep blabbing enough for now. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken (times the no. of chapters I have left!)  
  
On with the ficcie!!!  
  
* - * - *  
  
Part three: Caught in the act!  
  
* - * - *  
  
It was an early Thursday morning as I sat in 'my' sofa and waited for Christie to arrive. We had lots of fun last night when she went to my dorm and we decided to go to school together today. Since she knew where my dorm is, she told me she'd fetch me.  
  
Today is my second day in Mishima high and I just hope that today won't be as bad and humiliating as yesterday. I know that people would be teasing me today. They would probably call me a lozer. And it's all Jin Kazama's fault!  
  
Actually if Christie haven't seen me and comforted me in ladies bathroom yesterday, I bet I wont be as calm as I am now. . . I would be angry and probably still crying! Oh well. . . that's a bad thing about me, I'm such a crybaby! I don't know if I would ever talk to Jin. . . but I don't think I could avoid him. How could I? He can captivate any girl just with his smile!  
  
But that doesn't change the fact that he humiliated me in front of a lot of people. So I don't care if he has on hell of a smile! I'm still mad at him. It's only been a day since I came to Mishima high and I have someone to loathe for the whole year already! That's really unusual of me. Usually I make lots of friends and zero enemies, but here I made a few friends and a new enemy.  
  
Wait! Am I to blame anyway? Look who yelled at me when I was just concerned about him! I knew something wasn't right because of the way he's acting and by the look on his face so I wanted to know, but he answered me by yelling at me! So I'm not the one to be blamed right?  
  
Ok. . . I may have been mad at him yesterday and I know I still am now, that I can't deny, but I'm not as mad as I was to him yesterday than today. And he has Christie to thank for that! Why I'm not that mad at him now you ask? Well that's because my anger can't stay with me for long. I'm gonna forgive him sooner or later. And now that I've cooled down a bit and had a lot of fun last night, I'm not as angry with him as I was yesterday.  
  
Some of my anger may go away but it will never go away until he does his part. He has to say sorry to me before I could forgive him fully. So that's that I guess. . .  
  
I should really start making friends in different grade levels starting today I don-  
  
My thoughts stopped as I heard a knock on my door. I knew it was Christie. Who else would visit me at 7 in the morning? I stood up from the coach and went to get the door. And when I opened it, it was Christie alright and wait a minute! Who's the guy she's with hmm. . . .  
  
"Hey Ling! Mornin!" Christie greeted.  
  
"Hi Christie and. . ."  
  
"Oh this is Steve Fox my roommate!" She said pointing to the guy beside her with blonde hair.  
  
"HI! Pleased to meet you!" I just waved and smiled at him.  
  
"Same to you. . ." he said or more of whispered.  
  
"He's kinda shy. . ." Christie whispered to me. I giggled a bit. . . shy? What's there to be shy off? Why would he be shy in front of me? I'm a nobody anyway. Anyway I guess I'll just have to be the one who starts conversations with him.  
  
"So ready for school?" Christie asked.  
  
"Yup! Lets go!" I locked my dorm and left with Christie and Steve.  
  
* *- * - * - * - * *  
  
It's 7 am this Thursday morning and I'm just sitting in class doing nothing. School doesn't start till eight so obviously I'm early. Well it would still be the same if my classmates were already here. I would still be here alone in my seat. And I can't say that my classmates are snobs, or that they don't talk to me because I brought this upon myself. I have distanced myself from all the students in this school. I'm not really talkative, I'm a man of few words and I'm not sociable. What's weird is that even though I seem like a loner kid I'm still well. . . popular.  
  
People watch me when I walk thru the corridors, the watch me in class, while I eat and I heard that they even have a 'We Love Jin Kazama" fan club! I really don't know how that happened. But even though I'm 'popular' I still don't have friends. I don't really need friends. I won't die if I don't have friends, I don't have friends now and I'm perfectly fine. But sometimes I wonder what it feels like to have friends. I have only experienced love once, and that's only with my mother.  
  
The problem with having friends is choosing which people are trustworthy and which people are not. I really don't like people who only pretend to be friends with you. People who just use you. . .  
  
I have met a lot of people who wanted to be my friend and among all of them I think Ling Xiaoyu is the only one who could be my friend.  
  
Ling Xiaoyu a Chinese girl with black hair in pig tails. I haven't really met her for a long time. . . actually I just met her yesterday! But even though, there's something about her that makes her so. . . different from other people. Whenever I look into her eyes I see innocence and honesty. I don't see any greed or any bad intentions at all! Ling looked like a person you could trust even if your life depended on it.  
  
Now I found the perfect person to become my friend but you know my problem. I think half of the whole Mishima high knows it! Yesterday I had embarrassed Ling in the canteen. If you just saw her face when I um. . . yelled at her 'accidentally'. Her face showed two things: fear and pain. I know that I had acted pretty mean to her yesterday, all she wanted was to be my friend and I just yelled at her like that! Man I am stupid! And yesterday was even her first day in Mishima High. I haven't even said sorry to her! Ok I'm really going to say sorry to her. . . and if she forgives me I really hope that we could become friends. . . good friends. I just hope she forgives me.  
  
At 7:15. the door opened and I waited to see who it was. I saw Christie and Ling come in. When Ling entered and saw me she avoided my eyes right away. She must be mad at me, though I couldn't blame her. I wanted t say sorry to her right now, but Christie spoiled it all. If only she wasn't here. . .  
  
Ok now I swear that I would really apologize to Ling no matter what!  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
Ling and I entered the room together after we left Steve in his room.  
  
I was actually surprised that someone was there already even before us. And so was Ling. But I bet she was surprised even more when she saw who it was.  
  
It was Jin Kazama.  
  
I noticed Ling avoided his eyes right away. She's probably mad at him, though I cant blame her. Jin had really been mean to her yesterday. If that was me Jin would've had lots of bruises from me by now! Hey I'm not a war freak ok! I just think Jin deserves a beating for what he did to Ling.  
  
I went to my chair as Ling went to hers and dropped her bag. She came to my place afterwards since I know she wouldn't want the 2 of us to stay in her seat since Jin was there.  
  
"I wonder what we'll be doing today?" Ling said as she looked outside the window.  
  
"hm. . . I bet we'll be having homework's and seatwork's already." I told her.  
  
"aww homework. . ." there was a moment of silence after that. The two of us didn't say a word two each other and Jin was just minding his own business. I stretched and looked around the classroom and my eyes landed on Jin.  
  
I took this time to look at him and observe him. As I watched him I noticed that Jin is handsome, no doubt about that. His hair is spiked up. . . wait how'd he make his hair that way? He must use tons of gel every month! And his eyes. . . they're beautiful. It was as if Jin had the perfect appearance. . . I noticed then that he was staring at something. I looked to where his eyes were focused and my eyes landed on Ling this time. He's staring at Ling? Hmm. . . I looked back at him to admire him a bit more. . . After awhile though I noticed that Jin's eyes were on me! He caught me! I wonder how long has he been staring at me! Erk! Now he might think I have a crush on him! I quickly looked away and back at Ling. . . I also noticed that she was staring at me.  
  
Wait! Did Ling see everything that happened? Oh no! Now Ling might think I have a crush on him too! Argh! And I know she thinks that way now since when I looked at her, she had this mischievous grin on her face. . . groan. . . Oh no! what will I do! I don't have a crush on Jin! NO WAY! My crush is. . . oops! I almost let it out. . .  
  
I may be one of the few girls in the whole school who doesn't have a crush on Jin. I mean Jin is handsome, he's a real hottie. But though his outer appearance may be perfect I kinda don't like his attitude. . . After what he did to Ling yesterday man! That was such a big turn-off! So I really don't like him, I just think he's handsome that's all. I just hope Ling believes that.  
  
Ok enough about crushes before I spill something. Ling still had that mischievous grin on her face. I just shrugged at her then she finally looked away. Phew!  
  
I looked back at Jin and noticed his eyes were focused on Ling again. . . hm. . . what does this mean? Hehehe. . . I think someone has a crush!  
  
I looked back at Ling then at Jin. . . Does Jin really have a crush on Ling?  
  
I guess I have the whole year to find out! But for now! I have to suffer the consequences of being caught while staring at a guy! I just hope this doesn't last for the whole day or even the whole weak wait or worst the whole year!  
  
Tsuzukeru. . .  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
A/N: hehehe! Caught in the act! Does Christie really have a crush on Jin even though she denies it? And by the way who is her crush? Does Jin have a crush on Ling? Find out in the next chapter!!!  
  
Hm. . . most of my reviewers said they want Xiaoyin. . . well good cause it'll be easier! Though I would put a small Hwoa/Xiao part. But this fic would definitely end up with xiaoyin! Oki now for my individual notes!  
  
Xiaoyin Neni: Of coarse I remember you! You're the author of that wonderful fic Ling Xiaoyu's diary: confidential! And I guess you remember me since I was the one who suggested for Ling and Jin to meet and because you read my fic Dealing with the Truth! Well oki this would have a Xiaoyin ending! Definitely! I just hope you could tolerate the small Hwoa/ Xiao part that I would be adding! But that's still for later! For now enjoy the Hwoarang free chapters! And yes Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama are the best Tekken couple forever!!! = )  
  
Ksim3000: Glad you liked it! Heres the next chappie for yah! = )  
  
Tiger5913: hehehe! Oki Xiaoyin it is! And I do hope to see your reviews til this fic ends! = )  
  
Baby2988: glad you liked this fic! Here's the next chappie and I hoped you enjoyed it! = )  
  
And of course. . .  
  
Angelgirl! A. k. a. Gaita (hehehe)- YOU ARE IN THIS FIC!!! It's just that in real life I only got close to you during the 4th quarter remember? And besides I'm not in this story oki! AND WHATS THAT ON YOUR REVIEW I'm GOING OUT WITH WHOOO!!! Kidding! And I always use the spell check for your info! Hope you don't get too bored this summer! Here a fic to read! Don't worry your gonna be in this fic!!! Oki? That's all! Ciao best friend = P  
  
Oki I think that's enough notes for now. . . thanks to all of you!!!  
  
Don't forget to tell me or type me what you think! Review please!  
  
Forgive my horrible writing techniques!  
  
Till the next chappie! For now. . .  
  
Ciao!  
  
DRieLle = ) 


	4. The project and a note

A/N: I feel like this chappies boring. . . There's gonna be lots of conversations and POV's. . . Hehehe . . The ending of this chappies really nice! I made a poem! Could you believe that!!!! I made a poem!!!! Ok ok I know. . . I've been blabbering. . . so I'll stop it so you could go on and read the fic. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it and doubt that I ever will. . . = (  
  
On with the ficcie!!!  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
Part 4: The note.  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
Its our last period, math period and I haven't stopped teasing Christie. . . hehehe I'm evil! After I caught her staring at Jin for a long LONG time I kept on giving her mischievous looks and other things to tease her. Christie denied of having a crush on Jin though. She said that she just thinks he's handsome and nothing more. She actually said that she thinks that his attitude sucks and well, I sort off agree with her.  
  
He's un-sociable, un-friendly and a snob. Maybe that's why he only has a few friends. Wait does he even have friends? I never saw him hang out with people. He's just always there all by himself eating lunch by himself, doing homework by himself I bet he does everything by himself! Why doesn't he buy himself a friend? He's so rich! His grandfather owns this school! I bet he lives in a mansion. . . Sometimes I feel sorry for him . . . It's horrible to be living without friends! Friends help you when your down, friends are always there when no one else is around, friends are always dependable and friends will stay by your side. I'm glad I have friends!  
  
Hmm. . . Speaking of Jin he hasn't said sorry to me yet, so I haven't forgiven him fully yet. Sometimes I feel like he's never gonna say sorry to me, but I know he will! I can feel it!  
  
Oh right! I finally met our classmate who was absent yesterday! Her names Sims and she's very VERY tall! And not only is she tall she's also very thin! Wow. . . I think king should give off some of his fats to her! Hahaha!  
  
We also have a new classmate this time it's a guy. His names Josh. From his description of himself I bet he loves singing. According to him he has already watched 20 broadways! That's a lot! Actually they're describing themselves in front again right now. I wonder why they have to do that for every subject!  
  
I wonder how long this is gonna take? I just really wish we won't have seatworks and homework's, so far we haven't had any seatwork's for any subject, all we had was lectures. We have a few homework though but I'm happy that its all just read thru a chapter in your textbook blah, blah, blah. . .  
  
After 15 minutes the two new students were finally done describing themselves and boy did the teacher surprise me with what she said next!  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
I looked at Ling after the teacher said what I think she said. . . I noticed she was surprised as well. Who wouldn't?  
  
The teacher or Ms. Leverisca said that. . .  
  
'My style of teaching is different. I know that when teachers give out lectures, students don't listen and they end up having failing marks in the end of the quarter. So I would pair each of you in this class by pairs. Each pair would be given a topic for this quarter to discuss. I want each pair to explain the topic very clearly to the class. Is that understood?'  
  
This sucks! Now we have to read the book instead of just listening to the teacher. Oh man! Now I'm really gonna hate math! I just hope I don't end up having bad partners!  
  
* - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Like last year Ms. Leverisca would be assigning pairs to discuss every lecture we have to take up for the whole year. Last year I was on my own since our class wasn't even last year. But this year we're even.  
  
And like last year we don't get to choose our partners. Ms. knows that if we choose our own partners we'd choose our best friends as our partners and we'd end up not dong the project at all. So as usual she would assign the pairs.  
  
I noticed Ling and all the other new students looked shocked. Actually we did too when Ms. Leverisca told this to us last year. She has been my math teacher for two years now and I think she is a good teacher. I think that this style of teaching is really effective since students don't cram their notes when it's the day for the examinations.  
  
"So here are the pairs. Listen carefully ok. I don't want to be repeating this." Ms. Leverisca said.  
  
I wonder who I'd be paired up with. . .  
  
"Julia and. . .Fern" So they're out of the list . . .  
  
"Jen and. . . Christie" I looked at Ling I knew both Ling and Christie would look disappointed and they did. Ms. probably noticed that they're good friends. So they're out of the list too.  
  
"Sims and King" hahaha! The thin girl and the fat guy! Hahaha!  
  
I noticed my name wasn't called yet. . . who is Ms. gonna pair me up with?! She mentioned a few more names then. . .  
  
"And Jin and Ling. Ok did you get that? There would be no changing of pairs so don't even think of whining in front of me. What I said is final! I would assign your lectures to discuss tomorrow. You can have free time for now. Though this maybe free time, I want you guys to talk with your partners, ok?"  
  
Did I hear her correctly?  
  
Did she just say Jin and Ling?!?!  
  
I quickly looked at Ling. She was shocked as well possibly she was even more shocked than when Ms. announced the 'project'. I wonder if we would get to work or if Ling would just glare at me while doing the project?  
  
Wait! This is the perfect chance to say sorry to Ling without Christie!  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
The whole class started to murmur really loud when they heard that Jin and I were paired together. I knew they were talking about how this loser girl Ling doesn't deserve to be paired up with the magnificent Jin.  
  
I wonder if this pairing would really work well? I know that I'm not that mad at Jin anymore. Only a bit. So I guess if he says sorry to me, we would be able to do this project well.  
  
I looked at Christie. I knew she didn't like Jen that much. Jen was too 'girly' and Christie's just simple. But I think she's lucky since Jen seems smart. I won-  
  
"Hey Ling." How come people always seem to stop my thoughts?  
  
"Hey Julia! How's Fern? You think you'd get along?" I asked my friend.  
  
"Well he's okay. Hey! I'm supposed to be the one who's asking that! I heard about yesterday. I can't believe Jin did that! So how are you guys gonna get along?" Boy does word spread fast in this school!  
  
"Yeah I guess." I told her.  
  
"hehe. . . I knew you'd have forgiven him by now. That's how you've always been. You can't stay mad at a person for 2 or more days, and that's a good trait! Your lucky though." She said as she looked at Jin. I noticed though she had a dreamy expression on her face when she looked at him. Hm. . . Jin really must be this schools biggest heartrob! Wait what did she just say?  
  
"I'm lucky?! Why is that?" I was confused. . .  
  
"Jin is smart! He's super smart!" wow! That's new. Not only is he good looking but he's smart as well.  
  
"He must really be gifted." Julia laughed at what I said. Though I didn't know what was funny. Oh! I remember Julia hasn't told me something yet!  
  
"Hey Julia. Remember the first day, when you saw me and Jin in the hall way. You never told me why you looked so. . . weird."  
  
"Oh that!" she giggled. Now what's so funny?  
  
"It was just weird the way Jin was talking to you. When he doesn't do so usually and the way he looked back and smiled at you! Uuyyy. . ." Oh so now that's why. . .  
  
Oh well Jin was pretty kind the first time we met. I blushed as I remembered the way we met. How come I always remember that! Julia must have noticed that I blushed since she was laughing now! Christie decided to join us when she saw that Julia was laughing.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much Christie. I was just teasing Ling."  
  
"Teasing Ling with whom?" oh please don't say it Julia plea-  
  
"Teasing Ling with Jin. Jin talked to her like he used to talk to her before and even smiled at her! And it was the first day they met!  
  
"OOHH!!! Jin has a crush!" Miharu teased this time. Ok that's it. . .  
  
"Oh yeah! Well I know someone who has a crush on Jin! And if he had a crush then he wouldn't have yelled at me the other day!" I looked at Christie and gave her an evil grin. . . hehehe.  
  
"I don't! Ok, fine I wont tease you with Jin anymore just don't tease me ok?"  
  
"Deal!" I'm lucky we weren't that loud cause Jin's just right next to us. . . Wait how about Julia?  
  
"So who's your crush?" I asked Julia.  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
Ling asked me who my crush was. . . I didn't know if I could answer it or not. I couldn't tell them my crush! Even though Ling and I are childhood friends I still don't have the guts to tell Christie. I guess I can't really tell them.  
  
"No one." I lied.  
  
Ling must have known that I lied since she frowned, she's really good in reading someone's mind. I know she never liked liars, but I couldn't admit my crush in front of Christie its just that I haven't known her well enough. Not that I don't like her ok.  
  
"Oh. . . you don't have a crush?! Almost every girl has a crush! I bet lots of people have a crush on you." I blushed at what Christie said. . . not lots only a few like 5 or more.  
  
"Enough with crushes! You know we should be thinking about the project! I'm going to go talk to Fern now. Talk to you later guys!"  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
After Julia went to Fern, Christie went to Jen as well. So I was all alone. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to talk to Jin just yet. Not until he says sorry I guess.  
  
Jin hasn't moved away from his seat either. I bet that if he had a different groupmate he would have talked to that person already. . . oh well.  
  
In a few minutes school would be over at last! Tomorrows a Friday so tomorrows the last day before the weekend.  
  
I wonder what I'll be doing in the weekend? I'd probably with Christie and Steve since they're my closest friends so far. . . oh and Julia. Steve and I got into a good conversation while we were walking to school a while ago, so were friends already. . .  
  
I stood up from my seat and decided to go to Christie's place. I wanted to get to know my classmates better and I guess I could start right now.  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
Ling got up from her seat and went to Christie's seat. When she came there she instantly made Jen her friend. She just said a few stuff and the three of them were into a conversation already. Ling's really friendly, which makes me want to become her friend. But I messed up a lot so it'll be a bit hard making her my friend.  
  
We were the only students who weren't working on our project. Everyone else was with their groupmate working, or discussing ways to discuss it in front of the class. Students with partners who are old students are lucky since they already know what to do.  
  
So what are you saying Ling's lucky to be your partner huh Kazama? No. . . I'm lucky to be her partner. . .  
  
I really have to think of a way to say sorry to her. The way I should do it should be sweet. . . erk. . . sweet??? Yes sweet and it should be so nice that she'd want to be my friend right away. Heh, I sound like I'm gonna court a girl hehehe. But I'm really just thinking of a way to say sorry. . . Wait I've just thought of a perfect way to say sorry to Ling!!!  
  
* - * - * - * - * - *  
  
At last the bell rang! I quickly went back to my desk and packed my things.  
  
"Hey Ling I have to go ahead and fetch Steve. See ya later k?"  
  
"Bye Christie! Call ya later! See ya!" I waved at Christie and went back to fixing my things.  
  
We wasted a whole period of free time by not working on our project! Jin hasn't said sorry yet so I wasn't approaching him. And he wasn't approaching me anyway. I wonder if we'll get to do this? As I was packing my last notebook, my math notebook, a piece of paper fell.  
  
The paper was folded very neatly and I knew it wasn't my paper because I wouldn't write my name on a piece of paper the way my name was written on it. I opened the letter and read what it said:  
  
What is this I'm feeling?  
  
I have no right for this. . .  
  
So sad. . . so blue. . .  
  
I'm all alone. . .  
  
There's pain I feel,  
  
Undeniably true. . .  
  
I wish I had someone. . .  
  
I wish I had a friend. . .  
  
I wish I had a friend like you. . .  
  
My eyes went as wide as saucers. Who wrote this! It's so sweet. . . yet so sad. Is this for me? Who wrote this. . . This person must be a genius! Wait is the person who wrote this a guy or a girl? Oh my! I've got to know who wrote this!  
  
This poem is so. . . wonderful. . . its so nice! Who would write me something like this? The person must be really nice, sweet, caring, so great! The person who wrote this must be a great writer!  
  
I re-read the letter again since I really like it, this time though I noticed that there was a P.S: underneath. . .  
  
P.S: Please go to the school park at 4 pm later. . .  
  
I was immediately thrilled when I read it! I would actually meet the person who wrote this! But wait. . . that's an hour from now! Why does it have to be 4pm anyway? Who is this anyway? Wait my notebook was in the classroom all the time, which means that the person who wrote this must have come from the classroom. . . I can't wait! Argh! I'm going to find out whether it's the last thing I do in my life!!!  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
I hanged the phone down and looked at my clock."  
  
4:00 pm.  
  
"Shimatta! It's 4 already! I have to go to the park!"  
  
Argh! I haven't even changed from my school uniform! When I came home that was around. . . 3:15, Christie called right away! So I didn't get the chance to change. And I totally forgot to look at the clock so I didn't notice the time! Oh I don't need to change I have to hurry and go to the school park now!!!  
  
* - * - *  
  
I ran to the park as fast as I can. When I was near the park I slowed down, fixed my pig tails, straightened my dress then I moved on. . .  
  
My heart was racing. . . I wonder who it is? I turned on the last curve leading to the park. . .  
  
I froze on my spot as I saw the person who wrote me the note. . .  
  
Tsuzukeru. . .  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
A/N: How's that! A cliffhanger! Hehehe. . . I added the no. of conversations and points of views. Julia's talking now as well. Who could've written that letter? I know its too obvious! Oh by the way what is Jin going to do so Ling won't be mad at him anymore? And who's Julia's crush? Why can't she trust Christie??? Oh well, just read on!!! Oh right for people who doesn't know much Japanese words "tsuzukeru. . ." means "to be continued. . ." Hmmm. . . Maybe I should add more Japanese words since they are in Japan right? OH right what dyo guys think about that? Should I do that??? = )  
  
Next chapter wuld be the revelation of the person who wrote the letter poem thingy!!! Hehehe. . . I can't wait till chapter 7 or chapter 6. . .  
  
I would try to make Steve talk a bit and Hwoarang is almost coming! Just 2 or 3 more chapters! Hehehe. . . can't wait. = )  
  
To all my reviewers:  
  
Babyg2988- hehehe. . . who knows if Christie's in denial. . .? Well you got that right! I do! Hahah! The author! But don't worry Christie likes some else. . . You wana know who? Hehehe. . . it'll be on later chappie. . . so why not sit backa dn read on! Thanks for the review anyway and I hope you liked this chappie! = )  
  
Angelgirl1- eep! Sorry ga---- didn't really think some assassin would you track you down. But there I replaced it! Hope you like this fic. . . and don't worry I SWEAR that your going to be here. Congratulations by the way for getting lots of award! = )  
  
Neko-chan- A new reviewer!! Hurray! Well same here Xiaoyin forever! = )  
  
Random- Another new reviewer! Hurray! Yes. . . another Xiaoyin. Though I think there aren't too many Xiaoyin fics around anymore. . . its all Hwoarang and Jin fics = (. Anyway, hope you liked this chappie! And I really hope to see your revies till the end of this fic! = )  
  
Tiger5913- Honto ni? *Gets starry eyed* arigato gozaimazu!!! Hmmm. . . Xiaoyin? Well as I said it will be a Xiaoyin but that happens later. . . they have to be friends first then that's when they start to like each other and blah, blah, blah. . . don't worry that's not part of the pot so I haven't ruined the suspense. Honto ni arigato for the review! ; )  
  
ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!! I hope you read on till the end of this story and I hope to see all your reviews till the end of my ficcie! I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! = )  
  
NOTICE!!! Next chapters may not be posted until about 2 or more weeks since I would be going out of town, away from my compuper. . . = ( Gomenasai! I would try my best to bet back here as soon as I can! Maybe I could post my new chapter (chapter 5) this week since its done. . . anyway gomenasai!  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE ONEGAI SHIMASU (I don't know if I spelled it correctly though I guess I did since it didn't have a red underling underneath it. . .)!!! Please don't forget to place what you think about this fic!!! Comments and Suggestion are very welcome, I would actually love them! Type them now! Please review and keep me inspired. Reviews affect the time I take to update a new chapter so the more reviews I get, the faster the fic gets updated. So don't forget to leave me your reviews! tHankS!  
  
Forgive my horrible writing techniques!  
  
That's all for now. Till the next chap! For now. . .  
  
Ciao!  
  
DRieLle = ) 


	5. Friends!

A/N: Chapter 5! This is the first time I'm writing a story with more than 4 chapters. I'm surprised that I'm still inspired in writing this fic though, usually I don't get inspired in writing stories with more than 3 or 4 chapters anyway. . . Who wrote that poem thing or whatever you call it to Ling? Hehehe. . . read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. = (  
  
On with the ficcy!!!  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
Part 5: The revelation and a new friend  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
Ling froze on the spot where she stood as she saw me sitting there in one of the park benches.  
  
I knew she'd be surprised I was surprised myself! Surprised that I the snobbiest person in school, would get to write something like that, and would have the courage to give it to Ling.  
  
"Jin. . ." I heard my name escape from her lips.  
  
"Hey Ling.. . ." What?!?! That's all you could say Kazama? Come on, you have to be better than that!  
  
"I'm surprised. . . you wrote that. . .?" She still had that bewildered look on her face, I wonder who she was expecting to meet here at 4pm today?  
  
"I'm surprised as well. . ." Ling had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Surprised that I can write something like that. . . surprised I got the courage to slip it in your notebook, surprised that you showed up. . . surprised that I showed up."  
  
We were silent for a while. I didn't know what to say next. What now, were gonna have a staring contest? This is very uncomfortable.  
  
"Listen Ling. . . about yesterday." Ling looked really eager to hear what I was going to say next since her head shot up.  
  
"Yes." I could see hope in her eyes. Hope what for? Is she hoping that I'd say sorry to her?  
  
"Wanna sit as I explain?" I asked her and we went to one of the benches in the park.  
  
I took my time since I really didn't know how to put all I wanted to say into words. . . well actually its easy I just couldn't let it out of my mouth.  
  
"I'm truly sorry about what I did, and said yesterday. I really didn't mean to say it. I was in a bad mood. I just came from my grandfathers office, and I always get in a bad mood when I come from his office. And when I'm in a bad mood my patience is really short and I easily get mad and words just slip out of my mouth when that happens. So I'm really, really sorry about what I said. . . and did." I caught my breath. . . phew! Now that done and all in one shot! I looked at Ling and I was shocked that Ling smiled at me.  
  
"Apology. . ." Apology what? Accepted or not. . . my heart was pounding, my ears eager to hear what she was going to say. . . would she accept my apology or what. . . Was she just smiling to make fun of me? Was she just smiling because I'm actually saying sorry to somebody? Please say It already!!!  
  
" Apology. . . accepted. That's all I needed for me to forgive you. . . fully, your apology. So are we friends now?" I sighed in relief. Phew! I'm forgiven, not forgotten!!! So I guess my problems solved, well half of it. . . no It is solved! She's asking you to be her friend right now! I looked down and saw her hand stretched in front of me, waiting for me to shake it, and who am I to refuse!  
  
"Friends." I shook her hand. So now that's done at last!.  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
I guess the author of that note is what someone who's attitudes not what I thought it would be, in fact its quite the opposite. I still really couldn't believe that Jin Kazama wrote that note! Who would think that a guy who barely talks to anyone and who doesn't have friends could write something like that?! That note made me wanna hug him! Because of that note and the way he apologized, I'm beginning to see him in a different way. And of coarse I forgave him. As I said all I needed was his apology and boy did I get more than what I bargained for!  
  
I didn't really expect Jin to shake my hand and say that were friends. Really I was truly shocked that he did that, though of course I didn't show it to him.  
  
Hmm. . . So now I guess we could really work on our project now that everything's solved.  
  
"um Ling. . ." I couldn't believe he was still shy. Man friends aren't shy to one another!  
  
"You know what Jin. Relax, take it easy, breathe." He did what I told him then I asked him to go on.  
  
"Would you like to come to my house now so we could talk about what were going to do for the project since we didn't really work on it during math period."  
  
"Um. . . yea, sure! Wait!" I grabbed Jin's wrist, stopping him as he walked forward.  
  
"What?" He asked me. Is he still going to be a man of few words even though were friends?!?! Oh boy! Whatever!  
  
"Um. . . what if I meet you umm. . ." I stopped and looked at him. I didn't really know where his house is so I guess it would be better id he decided the place to meet.  
  
"Here." Why doesn't he ever answer in complete sentences? Oh fine nevermind!  
  
"Right! Meet you here 30 minutes from now so I could change. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yeah whatever you say." Wow! That's a world record! The longest answer he had given me so far!  
  
"What!?" Jin suddenly asked?  
  
"What? What, what?" I'm confused. . .  
  
"What did you just say?" erk! No he didn't here that. . .  
  
"Oh. . . I said that would be a world record for. . . um for. . . shortest time to meet after parting. . . right?" Wow! Now that's really lame of you Xiao!  
  
"Is there such a thing?" Jin looked really confused.  
  
"I guess not. . . haha. . . ha. . . ha! Nevermind what I just said ok? Meet you here in 30 minutes! See ya!" I waved at him as I ran back to the dormitory.  
  
'"Ling!" oh boy. What is it now?  
  
"Yea?" I looked back at Jin, and he gave me one of the to-die-for-smile's of his.  
  
"Thanks." I guess I'm really gone love this school year!  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
I watched the retreating form of Ling Xiaoyu. Wow I can't believe it! I HAVE A FRIEND! Lets celebrate! Bring out the champaigne, bring out the caviar, the pizza, everything! We need to party!  
  
Ok, I was overreacting. So I have a friend now and I'm very proud of myself! Mom would've been proud. . . ok stop thinking of them Jin they're your past and what's done is done.  
  
To make Ling my friend I had to.  
  
Write a poem and have the courage to place it in her notebook.  
  
Say sorry to her, and show up in this park right now  
  
And to be better friends I guess I have to talk a lot more. I know that Ling is a fun and talkative person. . . in short, my complete opposite. But I do hope we'd get along. I just hope I don't explode and shout things at her again!  
  
She left and went back to her dorm to change. Well on my opinion she really didn't have to. She wouldn't see anyone in my house anyway. Its just me and the maids. My grandfather is always out. . . Anyway I didn't stop her when she asked if its ok, so nevermind.  
  
I guess I wont leave this place thirty minutes is not long anyway. . . besides, how many minutes do I have to wait. . . um. . . 25 minutes isn't long. . .  
  
After 25 minutes of staring at the street ahead and the plants and the birds that came, Ling finally came.  
  
Her hair was in the usual pigtails and she was wearing a yellow sleeveless top with black pants. She smiled at me when she saw me. . . and I just. . . smiled back. Well what did you expect me to do? Run to her hug her and kiss her? Well maybe in your dreams! Ling Xiaoyu is just a friend, my first friend actually, and nothing is gonna change about that!  
  
"Lets go?" I asked her as she finally reached me.  
  
"Yup lets go!" And the two of us went to the Mishima 'mansion'.  
  
Tsuzukeru. . .  
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
A/N: hmmm. . . short chapter ei. . . Not to worry the next next chapter would be greaattttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!! I just really love it. So no other characters here, just Ling and Jin. . . just how its supposed to be. . . hehehe. So Jin and Ling are friends at last! In most fics. . . its quite the opposite have you noticed? Its usually Ling who wants to be Jin's friend and says sorry and blah, blah, blah. . . But in my fic, Jin wants to be Lings friend . . . hehehe! I dare to be different! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't much of a surprise even though it was a cliffhanger but hey! This is my fic right? Ok enough of this! = )  
  
To all my reviewers:  
  
Tiger5913, MissDbzMedabots (a new reviewer! Hurray!), Lillian, angelgirl1 and kazaman! (another new reviewer! Yay!)  
  
Thanks a LOT for all the people who's names were there. AND of course to all my readers as well! If you like Xiaoyin feel free to stop by and read my other fics! = ) (hehehe. . . advertising. . .)  
  
Tell me what you think of this fic so far! Is it nice? Ugly? Non-original (it is original!!!)? Whatever! Just no flames ok? PLEASE REVIEW show me that this fic is appreciated and keep me inspired. . . reviews are so inspiring. . .  
  
Come on. . .press that button. . . I know you want to. . . ; )  
  
Ok I've been blabbering. . .  
  
Forgive my horrible writing techniques! Gomenasai!  
  
That's all for now! Till the next chappie. For now. . .  
  
Ciao!  
  
MisAo seTa = ) 


	6. An ordinary day?

A/N: At last I'm done with this chappie! Sorry I took forever to update, I lack inspiration in writing this fic and I'm too busy with my other fics, anyway. . . This chappie won't be too long so forgive me! ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.  
  
On with the ficcie!  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
Hardships  
  
Part six: Ordinary Sunday?  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, or was it my alarm clock? Damn! Why do I even bother setting that thing early in the morning!  
  
I quickly grabbed my pillow and placed it above my head. Well, the sound lessened but it was still there. The terrible ringing of that stupid piece of technology is driving me nuts!  
  
I stretched my arms into my dresser and felt for the alarm clock. . .  
  
Blag!  
  
Well looks like it fell down, hopefully it's broken. Ah. . . peace at last. . . As I was about to return to my peaceful slumber. . .  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
What the hell is that?! Realization suddenly dawned to me. How stupid it is of me to think that the ringing was caused by my alarm clock when it was the phone that was causing all that racket!  
  
Damn it! Why do people call so early in the morning?!  
  
I finally gave up all hope of getting back to my beautiful slumber and sat up in my bed searching for my dang phone.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!" I threw all the blankets out of the bed, all the pillows suffered the same fate and still no phone! I looked around. . . the phone was on my dresser.  
  
"Hello?" I answered the phone with a very croaky and grouchy voice.  
  
"Er. . . Xiao? Is that you?" It was Christie. . .  
  
"OH! Hi Christie!"  
  
"Hey Ling. You know you sound like you just woke up, its 11am already are you okay?"  
  
11AM?! It's 11am and I was still sleeping?! Where have I been last night?! I looked around my room. My pants was still scattered on the floor, I was still wearing that yellow tank top I wore to Jin's house, and I only had my underwear.  
  
Ohhhkkaayyy. . .  
  
"Ling?" Christie's voice snapped me back to reality.  
  
"Oh, yea I'm fine Christie! Never felt better."  
  
"right. . . whatever. Anyway, Steve and I were wondering if you'd like to join us out for lunch today?" Lunch?  
  
"Er. . . love to join you but with a dorm this messy I don't think I've got time. I've gotta fix this dorm and I'm dead tired from last night J-" I stopped. Christie had no idea that I was friends with Jin, NO IDEA at all. Hey, it wouldn't be that bad to tell her right I mean how bad could having a guy bud be? She's great friends with Steve right?  
  
"Last night with???" Uh-oH  
  
"Er. . . a friend. . . I went out with my gal pals here. We had a quick dinner last night and I'm dead tired!" Lie alert! Lie alert!  
  
"So that's why I couldn't contact you last night! All I got was your answering machine! Anyway, you sure you wouldn't want to join us?"  
  
"Nope, I'd be okay here at home."  
  
"Whatever you say, bye!" She finally hung-up.  
  
Ok, so I need a quick recap on what happened last night. I went to Jin's house at around 6pm right? Then I stayed there playing video games and watching movies till. . . I think that was around 1. Oh so that explains why I'm so tired right now and why I haven't dressed up!  
  
I made my way to the dining area. . .  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
"So what did Ling say Christie?" Steve asked and I couldn't help but notice that spark of excitement in his eyes.  
  
"She said she couldn't go. She says she's tired from a dinner with her gal pals last night and that she has to fix her dorm." Gone. The spark in his eyes were gone, replaced by. . . disappointment? What was that all about.  
  
"What did you spray on yourself? You smell great!" I smiled at him well he did smell great, he always smell great!  
  
"Er. . . thanks Christie. . . Ling wouldn't be coming then?" Why does he have to keep asking that?! I said no already? What's with Ling anyway?!  
  
"No. . . so ready to go?" I asked him sort of irritated.  
  
"Wait I gotta do something." He quickly sprinted to his room and after waiting for about 5-8 minutes he came back out. He changed. He wasn't wearing that very cool polo he was wearing awhile ago, infact he was just wearing a plain white shirt. Er. . . why did he change from stylish to very dull?  
  
"Er. . . why'd you change?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I thought that there's nothing special happening or were not going to anywhere special, so I guess I didn't need to wear that polo I was wearing." Not even a smile. . .  
  
Hey! What did that mean? Why didn't he think of that awhile ago? He knew we weren't going to anywhere special, why'd he change only now?  
  
I tried as hard as I can to ignore the irritating voice at the back of my head that was telling me that he was only going to wear that polo if Ling came. . . I hope that wasn't his reason. . .  
  
"Fine!" I suddenly said. Steve's eyes looked at me with a look of confusion in them. Oops! I said it out loud!  
  
"I mean, fine! You look fine! Now lets go!" I quickly dragged him out of our dorm before anything else gets out of my mouth!  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
I had just finish eating which means. . . clean-up time! I got a broom and a duster. . . this wouldn't be so bad! I used to do this at home!  
  
Well I used to do this but I was wearing decent clothes not just a tanktop and my underwear!  
  
I quickly got my diskman and popped my favorite Japanese Cd. . . It's always better to work while listening to music!  
  
Like I usually did before when I was in China, I would be humming to the lyrics of the song while cleaning up. Later on though that humming would bloom into a song with lyrics, then the dancing would come. And I know I must look incredibly stupid now but who cares?! This is what I love with not having to share a dorm with anyone!  
  
Tsuremodoshite don't look back!!!  
  
I was in the middle of singing a dancing when I looked back. . . my eyes widened and I froze.  
  
The door was open and someone was laughing his heart out.  
  
"Hahaha! This is hilarious! Now I've seen everything!"  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
* - * - * - *  
  
A/N: Like I said, it's short. . . and it's a cliffhanger, or I think it's a cliffhanger. Anyway, anyone can guess who that someone is? Well he will be revealed next chappie! I hope I get to type the next chappie and post it faster though. . . I NEED INSPIRATION!!!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed namely: Tiger5913, MissDbzMedabots, Babyg2988, angelgirl1, lilian, and Trenay(= ) )  
  
Please leave a review top keep me inspired and for faster updates!  
  
Ciao, miaso seta 


	7. Meet Howamabobby

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Hehe, I know, I know… it's about time I got back at writing this fic. To tell you the truth I had every intention of giving up on this fic due to extreme writers block and well… lazyness. -_-; Anyway, at least I'm back with a new chapter eh? I've changed style and it's no longer written in the characters POV, but in mine. :) It's rather short so I promise I'll make up for it by posting frequently in the upcoming months since I now know how to end this ficcie… nope don't worry though, this fic wont be ending very soon… this fic has a loongggg way to go. :)

_Disclaimer_: it's called a 'disclaimer' for a reason, you figure it out. ;)

**Hardships** Chapter seven: Meet Howamabobby 

**_By: Misao Seta :)_**

I was in the middle of singing a dancing when I looked back. . . my eyes widened and I froze.  
  
The door was open and someone was laughing his heart out.  
  
"Hahaha! This is hilarious! Now I've seen everything!"  
  
  


Xiaoyu stared at the unknown… _creature_ laughing at her doorway. 

_What_ is he? _Who _is he? What is he doing in my doorway? How did he open the door? Wasn't it locked? Questions continued to rise and rise inside the poor Chinese's head and none of them she could answer at this minute. 

She was still staring at him, like he was some unknown creature standing in front of her. He was tall and well-built with auburn hair and a flawless face. He looked like some Greek dude. 

"Hey, I might melt with that stare you're giving me you know."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she flushed in embarrassment of being caught while staring. Finally it dawned to her that her legs were out in the open, free for his eyes to feast on.

Without thought, she threw the nearest thing she could reach: a vase, a pillow, a remote control, another pillow, a lamp, a broom, a dust pan and a duster at him and scrambled to cover her self behind the couch. Her face was red, not with embarrassment though but with anger.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not get into throwing things at each other. Chill babe." The guy said coolie as he stepped deeper inside the room and dropped his luggage. This seemed to anger Xiaoyu a little more, so she finally spoke up.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?! Ho-How'd you open _my_ door?" She quickly glanced at the place where she always keeps her key. Finding her key still safe in place she stared at the guy in confusion.

"Well, it _was_ your door. Now though it's _our_ door. Pleased to meet you babe, my name's Hwoarang. Looks like we're roommates." 

Xiaoyu stood speechless.

Roomates?! ROOMATES?! The word didn't seem to be registered in her head at the moment.

"Roomates?" 

"Er… yes. We like share the room. Hey! You ought to know what roommates mean by now, I mean, aren't you in highschool?"

"I KNOW what a roommate is Mr. Howa-mabobby. An-and they didn't inform me about having a roommate. A-are you positively sure you're in the correct room?" She was scanning the room frantically for her robe, finally finding it in the floor near her, she made a run for it, quickly wearing it before he could stare at her some more.

"Okay firstly, it's not _How-whatsits_. It's _Hwoarang._ And yes, we are roommates. I just came in today and they assigned me this room. The key fits doesn't it? You could even go and check in the registry, honestly I don't really care as long as I've got a place to sleep in, bathe in, eat in, basically live in." He gave her a soft smile 

, which somehow managed to calm Xiaoyu down a bit.

'Dang a roommate… I haven't even enjoyed having a room alone that much and he just had to come along and ruin it all. And he's a _guy._ Of all creatures, a guy… All the privacy I had all gone. I barely even had time to enjoy the privacy and now they're taking it away from me! This isn't right! I ought to check in the registration downstairs… well, once I get dressed properly.'

Just as she was about to march off to her room to change there was a knock on the door. She turned around to get it, but Hwoarang beat her to it.

"Yo Mrs. Fine!" Hwoarang greeted her cheerfully while Xiaoyu remained unmoved by the sudden visit of their landlord, silently hoping she's tell Hwoarang that she gave him the wrong key and that he was supposed to be roommates with someone else. 

"Ah! I see you two have met. Ms. Xiaoyu I hope nothing went wrong." Xiaoyu saw immediately the smirk that was playing at Hwoarang's lips and threw him the best glare she could muster.

"Yes, everything is absolutely fine Mrs. Fine. We're getting along just fine." Hwoarang walked towards Xiaoyu throwing an arm around her shoulders. Xiaoyu looked disgusted, but Ms. Bella was too foolish to see it.

"Very well, very well. Xiaoyu, I assume you would bring him around the place since he's new here. I also hope that you two would get along, well I don't really see why you shouldn't as both of you are extremely polite and nice." Xiaoyu wanted nothing more than to strangle the poor old lady for assigning him to be her roommate and for saying he was polite. What the hell.

She gave her a cheerful smile. And smiling happily at them the landlady left the two, silently closing the door behind her. 

"There's your proof, right from Mrs. Fine herself!"

"Okay, okay you win. Now would you please remove your arm around me?" Xiaoyu looked sternly at him, and he quickly followed her.

"Geez, why are you so grouchy anyway? Sure I found you singing and dancing while cleaning in you underwear, big deal!" She quickly punched him in the arm and glared at him again.

"You've been glaring at me for ages! Don't you ever get tired at that? I promise I wont tell anyone how you clean the dorm. It's our little secret." He winked at her which provoked her a lot more and earned him another punch in the arm.

"Okay, okay macho woman. I give up, I give up! I no longer want to face the wrath of your fist! I promise to keep it a secret!" He frantically waved his hands and arms in the air as if surrendering to the police, looking extremely stupid. 

A smile played on Xiaoyu's lips which later on turned into soft giggling.

"There we go! Ice queen here knows how to laugh." He was smiling widely at her now and she giggled again at his remark no longer minding the term he used to call her.

_Ice queen._

"I'm Xiaoyu. Ling Xiaoyu." She stretched out her hand in front of him slightly amused by Hwoarangs attitude and slight sense of humor. 

"Handshake? Only _old_ people handshake." He gently pushed her hand aside and slowly pulled her towards him for a hug. Xiaoyu stayed stiff, shocked at the sudden gesture. Since when were they in hugging terms?

As she was getting comfortable with their hug, he let go, much to her disappointment. 

"Okay now ice board, where do I stay? Or should I just look for it on my own and let you continue your little concert there? Honestly I wouldn't mind it at all." He smirked at her provoking her once again. This time though Xiaoyu only folded her arms, gave him a huge pout and said,

"One more mention of the condition you saw me in earlier Mr. Arrogant-orange-freak and you'll wish you were never born in this world!"

"Are you threatening me Ice board?"

"Yes, I am." 

A smirk was playing on both their faces which were neither serious at all. 

"I guess this means war then."

And chaos wrecked their dormitory.

To be continued… 

**A/N**: Soo… how'd it go? Yep, Hwoarang is in the picture now and it's going to be lots of fun now. :) I'll try to post twice a week although I highly doubt I would be able to do that with all the other fics I'm finishing… :( For the meantime, check out my other fics, you never know… you might like them. :)

Soo… am I improving? Is the story going along well? Something wrong with it? Tell me anything! Comment and suggestions are very very welcome! PLEASE review and get me INSPIRED! :D:D:D

Thanks to _everyone_ who reviewed :) You are the once to thank for this new chapter I posted. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have typed this down. Thank you for your never ending word of encouragement and support. :)

Lissenen 'ar maska 'lalaith tenna'lye omentuva!

~_misao_~


	8. I am NOT gay!

A/N: Howdie people! I have returned from my long break away from home, away form the computer! I must say nature did some magic and gave me inspiration once again! Of course all your reviews also gave tons of help! 

Er… to clear thing up. I didn't state that this would be Xiao/Hwoa… in fact I think it says Xiaoyin in the summary! I'm sorry if the previous chapter caused you to think that this would be a Xiao/Hwoa fic. No, no, no. That is just not possible! The day I write Xiao/Hwoa is the day I get tired of playing Fianl Fantasy! :P

I've said enough I think we should get this over with…

_I don't own tekken._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hardships 

_Chapter 8: I am **NOT** gay!_

By: _misao_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Are you threatening me Ice board?"_

_"Yes, I am." _

_A smirk was playing on both their faces which were neither serious at all. _

_"I guess this means war then."_

_And chaos wrecked their dormitory._

"Oh yes baby! Yes! Give it to me! Uhmm! That feels so good! Yes! Baby! Yes! OohH! Ye-"

WHACK!

I opened my eyes as I felt something hard hit my cheek. I looked around. It was still a bit gloomy. Still sleep time. It took awhile before the stinging sensation in my cheek registered in my mind. Why would my cheek hurt? 

I sat up looking around. Feeling groggy I wiped my eyes for any sleep dust left in it and to clear up my vision. Rubbing my cheek my eyes fell on Xiaoyu, with a very disgusted look on her face.

What is Ice Queen on so early in the morning? Did she just slap me? Ugh! Well I have some telling off to do about respecting some people's beauty sleep!

"You are the most perverted and disgusting man I have ever known!" 

Wow, what a cheerful morning greeting from Xiaoyu!

"Heh, Morning Xiao. Now what are you on about so early in the morning? Have you no idea that it is rather impolite to slap people awake when they are sleeping?"

Xiaoyu turned red.

"Honestly red, if you had any idea what you we're mumbling in you sleep, you'd think it just proper for me to have slapped you hard on the face. Besides it's my wake up call."

"Mumbling? Wake up call? Gods Xiao, it's feaking 7 in the morning, who the hell would wake up at this un-godly hour?"

"Students, that's who."

I just sat there trying to process what she said. 

"We have school you dummy! How could you forget? It's your very first day! Geez! I have no idea how you'll last the whole year!"

"All right, all right _mother_ I'm up already."

"Good cause if you don't hurry you might get late. I hear boys take pretty long to fix up."

A smirk was playing on her face again. What is with this girl? Ugh… so… annoying!

"Well, excuse me I think it's the other way around!"

"Whatever I'm dressing up you might want to get a quick bite of course you cook your own food." She turned around and left my room leaving me there throwing daggers at her.

I stood up and left my bed as it was. I would lay down on it again tonight wouldn't I? Why bother getting it all fixed? I walked out of my room and just as I passed the door, the bell rang.

What the hell. Who in their wrong minds would visit at this hour?

"Coming, coming!"

I opened the door to a beauty.

There standing at our doorway was this beautiful young lady with a tanned skin, blonde hair, gorgeous eyes and the most wonderful figure I've ever seen. She's a goddess. A Heaven sent. Must be God's way of apologizing to me for the horror my room mate is.

"And who the hell are you?!" At first she looked suspicious, the she looked at me from my toes to my face. Heh, probably admiring my beauty. Well then she gasped.

"Yo-you're Xiaoyu's boyfriend aren't you?!"

I coughed… choked. I couldn't breathe, literally. As if all the those holes in my boy where oxygen could enter got clogged up and couldn't take anything in.

She was just looking at me weirdly as if afraid to touch me. Do I look that dirty?

I was finally able to breathe again. Just the thought of Ice Queen and I together almost killed me. God please never bring that up again!

"I take it that you're impaled of talking?"

"No, no I'm sorry."

I cleared my throat.

"I am your sun. You light. Your world. You live your days on the mere thought of seeing me. I brighten your days. Give light to your nights. I am happiness, never pain-"

"God, save Chris the torture." 

Why does Xiaoyu _always_ ruin my moment?

"Umm… okay. So Xiao mind explaining?" Chris as Xiaoyu called her was looking at Xiaoyu with one of those cute little confused looks.

"You wouldn't believe it Chris. I have a room mate." 

The both groaned.

As if I'm the worst thing that could happen! Ugh, I bet the poor goddess has been influenced by ice queen here.

"What the hell is wrong with you Xiao you just ruined my moment! I was introducing myself!" 

"I wouldn't have ruined it if you weren't telling lies and clouding up my friends mind here."

"Lies? Those words are no lies! That is me! The real me."

"Well you forgot lot's of negative traits then."

I glared at her, she glared back. Christy cleared her throat.

"Anyway Chris don't believe him, he's gay." Christy giggled then I had finaly realized what Xiaoyu said.

I'm what?!

"What the fu-" Ice Queen cut me off again.

"Ooh! He was about to swear. You know Red, swearing is a bad way to a girls heart."

Really? It is? This was news to me. I never knew swearing was a turn off. Or was Ice Queen just playing with me?

"I wasn't even about to swear, for your info Ice."

"Ice?" Chris asked.

"Ugh, don't mind what he calls me Chris." She turned her attention back at me.

"Oh really red? You weren't going to curse back then?"

"Yeah! I said indignantly, crossing my arms across my chest with my chin up.

"So what were you going to say then?"

Shit. I've been caught. I stared at the Ice Queens eyes. So fiery is was scary… Xiaoyu is like this Phoenix ready to strike you with their talons. Ugh… Wait, I take that back. Phoenix's are beautiful and graceful creatures. Beautiful? Graceful? Not a trait that Xiaoyu posseses. _Definitely_. 

She's more like a uhh… Turkey. Gobbling and gobbling and gobbling on useless stuff ready to strike with those talons. Yeah a Turkey is what Xiao is.

"Ooh! I'm a turkey huh? Gobbling and gobbling?"

Shit! I'm in trouble again! Damn Ice Queen. And I just had to voice my thoughts out!

"I… er.."

"Name calling is another turn-off… first swearing and now name-calling." She was still looking fiery. With all the courage I had, I tried answering back.

"I wasn't even about to swear you know!"

"Oh yeah. Then what were you about to say?" Quick quick! Use your brilliant mind and think of an answer!

"I was about to say fu… fu… phooey." Nice save Hwoarang. That should do the trick.

"Phooey?" Chris and Ice asked in unison.

"Yeah Phooey."

Okay so maybe it was not the best answer. I just thought back at what I was about to say. What the Phooey? That did not make sense.

"What the Phooey Red? You were about to say what the Phooey?"

"Yes! It's… it's my favorite expression." I was making a fool of myself infront of this goddess. I wanted the Ice Queen to just disappear. I wanted to disappear. Couldn't she have thought of another time to fight?

"Yeah, whatever Red. Anyway we spent ages arguing. God, it's almost 7:45. let's go Chris."

Chris signed in relief, then again there was an amused expression on her face. 

Wow. I had actually amused the goddess. I feel so happy.

"You might want to hurry up Red, it's almost 8, you'll be late." With that final reminder from the Ice queen, she left along with the goddess. I smiled foolishly for awhile thinking of the goddess's face, then snapped back at the realization that it was almost time for school.

"God, I'll be late! Damn Xiao took my time." I ran about the house fixing myself up and finally when I got ready it was exactly five minutes before eight.

"Damn I'll be late and it's all Xiaoyu's fault. Wait till I get back on you Xiaoyu!"

_to be continued…_

A/N: So how was it? I know it's not much happenings but yeah, I'll try to comeup with something soon. Now that I'm back home, I guess I'll be updating from time to time now. 

Much thanks to:

_Angelgirl11, frozen-in-fire, neko nidhi, krappkarmin, element6, jenny and veronica. _This is in no particular order. Thanks you for all your inspiring words.

I'm signing off for now. :D

Please leave me a review!

E chymm luse ykyeh yht ibtyda yc cuuh yc buccepme! 

~misao~


	9. Childs Play

_**Authors Notes**: A thousand apologies for the late update. People, I am stumped. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going... I had to yank my brain inside out and upside down just to come up with this chapter! I am so sorry... I'll do my best to continue this. I myself have been busy anyway, writing fics and doing other stuff. I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. :) I've really been busy with a new xiao'jin fic I've got coming up soon. I need a break from all this hehehe... :P  
  
**Disclaimer:** If I did own Tekken then why would I be writing fanfics when I could simply make everything I want happen in the game? :P  
___

.::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::.

_**Hardships**_  
  
_**Chapter 9:** Childs play_  
  
**_By_**:_ misao seta_

.::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::.

_"You might want to hurry up Red, it's almost 8, you'll be late." With that final reminder from the Ice queen, she left along with the goddess. I smiled foolishly for awhile thinking of the goddess's face, then snapped back at the realization that it was almost time for school. _

_"God, I'll be late! Damn Xiao took my time." I ran about the house fixing myself up and finally when I got ready it was exactly five minutes before eight.  
  
"Damn I'll be late and it's all Xiaoyu's fault. Wait till I get back on you Xiaoyu!"  
_

.::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..::::..

The whole day of school had been such a drag. After 4 periods of lecture, note taking and seatworks, I am relieved to be dismissed for lunch break. It's a wonder how i managed to stay awake through the entire morning. It seemed as if all the teachers even got a lot more boring than the usual. School seems to be getting duller and duller by the day. It wouldn't be long until i completely snap from all this 'dullness'.  
  
I frowned and folded my arms infront of my chest, at Jin and Christie signaling them to hurry up with their packing. I'm glad there were no hard feelings when I told Christie all about what had happened and how Jin and I had finally became friends. I told her all about it on our walk to school, it actually came out great. I'm glad it didn't turn into a drama like Christie saying, '_he's all bad because of what he did'_ or, '_Is my friendship not enough that you had to befried the very person who made you look horrible and shouted at you for no good reason?!'_. I was pretty awestruck when she smiled big at me and congratulated me for befriending such a beasty snob... ahem... I'm pretty happy with her reaction and I'm glad that they're talking. It would have been extremely sad if i had to 'choose' from either one of them.

True, I had just began walking on the road with Jin, but i still treasure our friendship. He really is not as bad as he seemed before. He's actually real fun to hang-out with. Probably, equally fun as with hanging out with Chris. Hanging out with Chris of course had it's perks. For one, i definitely couldn't talk about Jin with Jin and i love girl talk or rather, pillow talk.  
  
Jin of course does not talk to her as much as he talks to me but, nevertheless talking is still talking. I guess he still doesn't trust her as much as he trusts me. In time, he would completely trust Christy and hopefully i would still be able to live to that day. If you ask me, the way Jin is now, anyone who knew him before last friday would definitely say that it's a major improvement. It's waaayyy better than that un-talking doll of Heihachi he used to be. I'm really happy he's smiling a lot now.  
  
However, what's been bothering me all day is the fact that I haven't seen Hwoarang in any of my classes. Don't get me wrong here, it's a joy not to have him around arguing with me or ruining my day. I just have this feeling that he's up to something.  
  
This morning I had pretty much stumped him. I made a fool out of him when he was obviously hitting on Chris. Heh, gotta hand it to me huh? I'm the queen of arguments. You have absolutely no chance of beating me in arguments. Be a big bad or a goody goody, you'll never beat Ling Xiaoyu in arguing. It happens to be one of my traits.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts quickly looking at Jin and Chris again. Oh God, they are moving at snails pace. I would have finished my entire lunch by the time they would be done packing _half_ of their things. I scowled at them once again.

"Come on Jin! How can you mooove so slooooww... you're like a snail!" After this said, he accidentally dropped his books on the desk. Geez, talk about clumsy. I shrugged.  
  
"Okay, scratch that, Snails are waaay faster than you." He looked at me and smiled sheepishly. I looked at Christy, she too had just finished placing her things in her bag. Honestly am I the only fast mover here? Did they not realize that our lunch break is timed? Did they not see how anxious I was to get out? Did they not realize that as they are taking their sweet and jolly time, we're wasting sweet and jolly chatting time? What in the world is Jin doing moving in such a slow pace? Ugh! I bent down and started stuffing all his books in his bags. Unorganized.  
  
"Ling! You're messing my bag up! You see the math book is supposed to be at the edge, that chemist-"  
  
"Alrighty, alrighty Jin. Shh. Zip it. I get it already. You want it fixed. Maybe we could just fix it later? Come on Jin! Lunch break is not allll day! Please?"  
  
"But Ling, you really should learn how to organize your stuff! It prevents you from losing your things." Are you implying that I easily forget where I place my things?! Are you implying that I'm irresponsible?! Why Mr. Kazama, do you want an argument?  
  
"You know he is right Ling." Well I'll be! Now they're ganging up on me. Chris got a glare. So did Jin. Christy was quick to wave both her hands in the air. Heh, the stare, works all the time. Scares my friends like hell, wouldn't want to face my wrath huh Christy? Jin of course did not know of that side of mine.  
  
"But he is right you know! Ack! Your gaze is killing me, stop that. Alright already, I'm sorry for siding with him and not with you! Ugh! Jin would you just hurry up!" Yeah this is all Jins fault.  
  
Let's all gang up on the Jin.

"But I sti-"  
  
"Hurry up!" Chris and I both exclaimed. Immediately the poor scared lad threw all his stuff in the bag. Now that's a good boy. Alright now, come boy, lets chow.  
  
When we reached the cafeteria, I immediate frowned when I saw the line that had already formed. A really long one to. I pouted at Chris and Jin.

"See now why we have to hurry?"  
  
"I'll hurry next time." He apologized while he sheepishly scratched his head.  
  
After about 20 minutes on the line, I was relieved to finally be able to get something on my tummy and just chat with Chris and Jin. I've been craving for lunch since this morning, nothing will spoil it this time.

.::Hwoarang::.

My morning has been damn shitty. I got to school late because of the brat living in the same dormitory as I am. I got reprimanded for being late during my first day. Goddess Chris didn't turn out to be in any of my classes. I still haven't thought of a plan to get back at Ling. Maybe now that it's lunch period I'd be able to think of something to do with that rock. She had definitely ruined my day.  
  
"Hey Hwoarang wait up." I stopped and looked behind as Steve hurriedly approached me. I smiled.  
  
Aside from all those horrible things today that made my day pretty much shitty, there were still a few things that made my day pretty well.  
  
1. When I entered the classroom, girls all 'oohed' and 'aahed' what can I say? I'm really a charmer.  
  
2. I made quite a few good guy friends, Steve is one of them.  
  
3. I haven't seen Ling all day.  
  
Seeing Ling makes me feel horrible. I don't know how she does it. I guess I have finally met someone who can make witty Hwoarang look like a complete idiot. Trust me, after that little incident this morning, I would do anything to get back at her. I don't think I could face the beautiful goddess' face ever again... well maybe I could after I got back at Ling.  
  
"You heading to the caf?" I casually asked Steve, my shoulders slumped looking as cool as ever.  
  
"Yeah, let's go. Line gets long pretty fast." With that said, we sprinted to the caf. I'm incredibly impatient. I am certainly not spending more than 10, heck, 5 minutes standing for food. When we reached the caf however, it didn't seem as if we had a choice. It's wait or starve. I groaned. I saw him glancing around the cafeteria, obviously looking for someone. I felt him tug on my shirt motioning me to follow him. After a few steps, we reached a table.  
  
Oh god.  
  
There she was. My nemesis. Ling Xiaoyu was sitting there eating and chatting happily with the goddess. I looked at her right and sitting there was some guy who was staring so intently at her. He was watching her every move. Something shone in his eyes everytime she laughed. It was as if he was worshipping her... I grinned. I had finally thought of a plan.  
  
.::Steve::.  
  
"Hey you guys! Meet my new friend Hwoarang." I Smiled at Ling as I introduced Hwoarang to the rest of them. I was amazed however to see Ling and Christy both spit out there food and cough.  
  
"Red?!" Ling exclaimed.  
  
"We finally meet Ice." Hwoarang replied cockily. What was that all about? Red? Ice? I don't get it. The obviously know each other, why the nicks?  
  
"Hey Hwoarang. Hey Steve, why don't you guys grab a seat." Chris motioned to the chair beside her and beside Ling. I quickly made a motion to sit beside Ling; I was surprised to see Hwoarang run for the chair right beside Ling. What the heck?

I frowned however when it hit me that i wouldn't be able to sit right next to Ling. I guess front view is better though. I sat beside Christy.  
  
It took a moment for me to realize that it wasn't only Ling and Christy on the table. I looked to the right. It was Kazama.  
  
"Oh, Steve, Red this is Jin, not that you wouldn't know him." Christy and Ling laughed. I nodded as if to say hello and thankfully he did not mind me much. I was busy staring at Hwoarang. His actions had caught my full attention. He was acting strangely unsual. He had this sly grin in his mouth, as if he was planning something. Something must be up. What is it he is planning?  
  
I stared at him intently to try and catch his attention but it was no use. He was staring at Ling too. Giving up on the idea that I would get anything out of him, or even catch his attention, I looked at Ling again. Giving her now my one hundred percent attention. Staring at her always made me full, I didn't even bother lining up over there for shitty food they serve us. She had this way of making me forget hunger, forget everything. Ling couldn't even be compared to food. Ling is much much better. She saw me staring and looked at me puzzled at why I was staring at her. I smiled at her. She smiled at me.  
  
Yep, Ling is much better. I could melt.  
  
My thoughts were quickly interrupted as I saw Hwoarang sneak his arm right by Lings shoulder. His voice, seeming louder than usual, suddenly echoed through my head.  
  
"Hey babe, what's our plans for tonight? Dinner for two or what?"  
  
Babe? Tonight? Plans? Dinner for two? What the-  
  
I looked at Ling looking for an explanation. She tried shrugging his arm off her shoulder but to no avail failed. What is it with Hwoarang. Looking at the side, I saw Jin too had a puzzled look. What is happening?  
  
"What are you talking about red? Tonight? You cook your own food." Even if Ling denied dinner or whatever, it still felt as if I was missing on something important.I wanted to get in on whatever they were talking about.  
  
"Come on babe, stop kidding around. I know you want it."  
  
"Red stop it." Ling said sternly a fiery look present I her eyes. Why, I would definitely want to see Ling in action for once.  
  
"Why should I?" Hwoarang asked cockily.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as Hwoarang gently tilted Lings chin up and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
I froze. Everything froze. Silence. I felt as if I had gone momentarily impaled of hearing and speaking and moving and breathing. I couldn't breath. Everything around me had stopped. I couldn't hear any of the other student happily talking. It was deadly silence, I hated every single bit of it. I hated seeing everything frozen up like I was dead. I hated a frozen Hwoarang kissing a shocked Ling.  
  
Everything had finally started to go back in motion and the next thing I knew, Hwoarang was on the ground, two big bruises on both his cheeks, blood was coming out from his mouth. I was standing right above him, my arm stretched out, my fists clenched. I had just punched his face. He deserved it. He had no right to touch Ling. I was not the only one who thought so anyway, besides me, Jin stood. We had both hit him in the face and Hwarang was knocked out cold on the floor.  
  
Tsuzukeru...

_**Authors notes**: Geez, I feel pathetic. This chapter was rushed I am so sorry. I had actually just written it now and hadn't proofread it yet. I am terribly sorry it's short, i can't think opf anything more to add. I'll try my best to update again soon. A chapter added is still good news right? :) Hope it didn't suck as much as I think it did... I'll update soon! :D  
  
Review please! Review please! Review please!_

_Adverisment: Hehehe, if you have time, you might want to check out my other fics. ehhehehe, i don't think i would be able to update another fic by the next week, i've got to go somewhere without the comp :'( Hehehe, check out my fics for the time being! :D Please review hehehe. :)_

_Thank you to all those who have faithfully followed every chapter and reviewed. You have my gratitude and the promise for more chapters. :)  
  
**.::misao seta::.**_


	10. Chapter XXX

_Authors Notes: Okay! I am vack once again with another er… chapter. I feel like it's been forever but it has actually been only two weeks… well, it feels great to be uploading another chapter again. Thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter and my other fic heehee… :) I will always remember you guys. :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own it._

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Hardships_

__

_Chapter X: _Never let a 1st timer have more than one shot.

_By_: Hermionini/Misao Seta

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Everything had finally started to go back in motion and the next thing I knew, Hwoarang was on the ground, two big bruises on both his cheeks, blood was coming out from his mouth. I was standing right above him, my arm stretched out, my fists clenched. I had just punched his face. He deserved it. He had no right to touch Ling. I was not the only one who thought so anyway, besides me, Jin stood. We had both hit him in the face and Hwarang was knocked out cold on the floor._

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Hwoarang, Steve, Jin and Xiao had all found themselves inside the guidance room, right after their stay in the clinic, which was right after their little fess up in the canteen, waiting for Ms. Kniffy, their guidance councilor.

What started out as the usual chatty lunch break turned out to be one big scandal. After Hwoarang did the unthinkable, obviously to get even with Xiaoyu, not only did he receive a slap but something a lot stronger than that. He got two unexpected big hits from Jin and Steve. What followed then was a colossal altercation between the three guys, but for some reason, Xiaoyu had been dragged into it, receiving a rather strong kick in the shins as well. It ended with Hwoarang getting two black eyes, a bleeding lip and nose, and a pretty bruised body. Steve got his 'do' messed up, his lip bleeding and his ankle sprained. Jin on the other hand got the least injuries among the three only earning minor bruises.

After their little incident in the cafeteria and a short trip to the school nurse, they were all called to the guidance councilors office for a 'talk'. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang, being new to the school, had no idea who their councilor was. Hwoarang didn't even know they _had_ guidance councilors. The two waited in the office together with Jin and Steve, waiting for the unknown to arrive.

Hwoarang was leaning against the wall, both hands behind his head, his face looking as arrogant as ever, as if he didn't do anything. As if the reason why they were all there was not his fault, but the other three's.

Steve was walking back and forth across the room, his footsteps echoing in the quite room as his hands were folded across his chest and his forehead furrowed. He on the other hand looked as if he was in deep thought.

Jin was seated on the couch across the couch Xiaoyu was sitting on. He, had both his elbows propped on his knees, his hands clasped together while his thumb circled each other. His face, although it was a bit shadowed by his hair, was, unlike the other two guys, blank and emotionless.

Xiaoyu, the only lady in the room, was sitting on a for-one-person couch, her hands stretched out beside her, her head tilted to the left, her mouth slightly parted and her face was, like Jin's, blank and emotionless. She was numb inside out. Everything that just happened, happened way to fast for her, it wasn't fathomable.

The only sound her all throughout the room was Steves light footsteps and the constant tick-tocking of the clock.

_Tick._

Step. Step.

_Tick._

Step. Step.

_Tick._

Step. Ste-

"Would you cut it out Stevy boy!" Hwoarang bellowed no longer able to stand the tension with only Steve's constant steps and the constant ticking of the clock being heard. It was like a time bomb was in the room waiting to explode.

"You can't boss me." He bellowed back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

By this time to two were neck-to-neck, ready to start another brawl, right at the councilors office.

"I don't think I have a place for violence in this room." A high pitched girly voice said. Everyone turned to the sound of the voice to find a very short woman, somewhere in her 50's, with a burning head. She was short and had a short frame, she was thin to the bones, her hair was rather… huge for her face and her clothes were obviously waaay out of her league. Like a grandmother trying to be a kid.

"I believe that the school doesn't either." At this, the two had instantly moved away from each other, but not stopping the constant daggers they were throwing at each other with their stare.

"Now that's better boys. Now, all of you come, come. Here in the couch please. Mr. Hwoarang and Mr. Steve. In the couch please. _Now._" Something about this woman implied that she was one not to be messed with. One gets the feel that messing with her would only ruin you. It was frightening.

"Okay. Explain."

"Hwoarang started it. He-"

"Hwoarang assaulted a student. We onl-"

"Kazama and Fox here just hit me for no goo-"

"All right zip it. One by one if you mind?" She nodded towards Xiaoyu. Up to now she was the only one who had remained silent. It seems as if she's staying that way as well.

Not even a word.

"Well?" Ms. Kniffy asked impatiently. Xiaoyu remained silent, head bowed.

"I see little missy here can't talk at the moment. Kazama explain."

"You see Ms. Kniffy, it all started with…"

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Xiaoyu found herself slowly walking back to her dormitory alone at 6:30 pm after they had an extremely long and tedious talk with Ms. Kniffy who was a real pain in the ass. Thankfully, Xiaoyu was not given any punishment at all, and rightfully so as well. She hadn't done anything at all. She was the victim. Hwoarang has hell to pay.

Xiaoyu spent her walk to her dorm thinking about the days events. This has by far been the most unusual day. She had never expected it all to go this way when she had awaken this morning. Who would have known that after today, Hwoarang, Jin and Steve would have detention because of her, she would receive a kiss from someone she'd rather die than kiss, she would have a huge and painful bruise on her shins. And alas, for the first time in her life, she hasn't spoken a single word for almost half a day. Today had truly turned into a very very strange day.

Hwoarang had given her the shock of her life. He had definitely crossed the line. He had no right to do that, even if he wanted to have revenge on her. His tiny embarrassment in front of Chrisy this morning was nothing to what he had done to her in the cafeteria. The outcome did shock her as well. She never expected Jin and Steve to behave that way. She had expected Jin to have a screaming fit with Hwoarang at the most, but to punch him? And Steve, when had they gotten so close that he'd be willing to punch Hwoarang for doing something… rude to her?

When she reached the door to her dormitory, it was already past seven. Silently praying that Hwoarang wasn't in, she cautiously opened the door.

Relief washed through her when she found their dormitory empty. Tossing her bag on the couch she made her way to her room, slamming the door as she entered.

She plopped herself onto her bed. Feeling for her phone somewhere. Finding it hidden under her pillows, she quickly dialed Chrisy's number. A couple of rings then Christies voice filled her ears.

"This is Chris. I'm sorry, but I am not home at the moment. If you have a message please leave it after the beep. Toodlez!"

Sighing she just put the phone down. Great. This is turning out wonderfully. Now she had nobody to rant on.

[Maybe I should go out. I haven't explored this place much yet. Maybe there's a bar somewhere in town and I could rant on some bartender there…]

With a new found hope in her mind, she quickly stood up, changed into some casual clothes and headed out for the town.

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

The place was called 'Static'. It was located in the middle of the city very much lively with it's speakers booming loudly in the active night life of the city of Tokyo. People of all sorts were going in and out of the place, all those coming out seemingly drunk and have fully enjoyed themselves, all those going in seemingly ecstatic about getting in and partying.

Inside Static was like a jungle. People were dancing everywhere, the music was beating loudly, some people were drinking like mad… it was crazy and for Xiaoyu, it was the right place to be. She needed to loosen up, this is definitely going to be just the place where she could do that.

Smiling brightly, she slowly made her way through the small gaps of people tightly compressed in the place. After about 7 minutes, she had reached the bar.

"Hi I would like a glass of water please." The bartender laughed.

"Girl we don't serve water. We serve strong stuff or no stuff at all."

"Give her a Mi-mix Josie."

"All right! One Mi-mix for you then, young lady." The girl named Josie just smiled at her then went to make her the 'Mi-mix', whatever that was.

Xiaoyu quickly looked at her right to see who ordered the 'Mi-mix' for her. She saw a Japanese girl, probably the same age as she was if not maybe older, with shoulder length brunette hair smiling at her.

"Yo! I'm guessing your new here?" She asked.

Smiling shyly, Xiaoyu nodded.

"I'm actually new to the country. I don't know the place much yet."

"Well this girl, is 'Static'. Possibly the best partying place all over Japan." The girl proudly said beaming at Xiaoyu.

"I noticed." Xiaoyu said with a smile glancing at the dance floor, watching all the ladies throwing themselves all over the floor and the guys.

"What's you name?"

"Xiaoyu. Ling Xiaoyu. Call me Xiao."

"Great to meet you! My name is Miharu." Miharu smiled at her, just then Josie just returned.

"One Mi-mix for you then." The elder lady said passing Xiaoyu some orange looking liquid.

"Uhm… thanks." Xiaoyu just stared at it.

"I made that mix you know. That's why it's called the 'Mi-mix'. I made it especially for people asking water here. Heehee… don't worry it's not poisoned and it's not too strong. Just right for beginners." Audibly gulping, Xiaoyu pressed her lips to the glass and took a sip.

It was as if she was drinking ice. The drink had a cold sensation to it, making it seem as if you had swallowed ice. It had a bittersweet flavor and slightly tasted like Mango. Xiaoyu had actually enjoyed it. She took another gulp or two.

"Works everytime! Not a single soul ever said that stuff sucks."

"It really is good!"

"Of course! I happen to have made that mix." Miharu beamed at Xiaoyu and then starting the conversation again.

"So what brings you to this part of town?"

"Uhm… I just wanted to explore the place a bit. I guess I needed to loosen up to."

"Stressed? You go to college?" The Chinese nodded.

"Where?"

"Mishima High." Miharu gasped audibly.

"You must be hella rich then. Never could I afford to go to that school. So… I'm guessing you're from China?"

"Yep. My father usually goes to other countries for his company and right now, he's assigned over here."

"I see, I see." Xiaoyu gulped the remaining sips of the Mi-mix.

"Hey! Easy with that stuff Xiao, You could still get drunk with that,"

"Um, excuse me, I'd like another one please." Miharu gaped at her. Wasn't she the girl asking for water awhile ago? What happened? She just gulped down a Mi-mix in 5 minutes.

"Heh. I'm guessing you're having problems?" Xiaoyu shrugged at Miharu's statement. Did she have a problem? Hell yeah she had a problem. His name is Hwoarang.

"You betcha girl."

"Heh, mind sharing?" Xiaoyu paused for a moment, then thinking that it was the reason why she went out, she smiled and faced Miharu, that is after taking three gulps from her MI-mix that had arrived.

"You see it all began this morning…"

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

"Ugh the ass!" Miharu said vehemently.

"I know! I mean, he had no right!" Xiaoyu replied finishing her fourth glass of Mi-mix.

"Xiao, might get drunk there." Xiaoyu called for Josie and asked for another glass of Mi-mix.

"And what is it with Steve and Jin? Re they like like… ummm… my protectors now? Heehee! I'm a princess then!"

"Okay maybe you're already drunk." Miharu looked slightly worriedly at Xiaoyu. She had been gulping down mi-mixes like crazy. Who knows what she'll do when she's drunk? Strip? Do some crazy acrobatic stuff on the floor? God knows it's the last thing Miharu would want right now.

"Don't talk gibberish Mihawu! I'm still alrighty! And Chrisy! Ugh! Chrishy was juzz thhurrr! She doesn't saids anythang!"

"Yup and your grammar is just perfect. You're drunk." Josei passed Xiaoyu another Mi-mix.

"Josie stop it! She's drunk already!"

"Oh quiet Mihawu! I'm not drank! I'm perfectly fine. Wait where was I? Oh right! Flowers are pretty!" She gulped down the whole glass in one shot, the she slightly swayed and the almost fell out of her seat. Miharu shook her head. What a mess.

"Heehee… why's the room moving? Oh, is this one of the effect of this place? How awesome! Heehee!"

"All right no more Mi-mixes for you young lady. I'm calling for someone to bring you home. You have mobile?" Mihru quickly looked if she had brought a bag, and she did.

"Mooobbiille? Heehee! Moooooooooooooooooooo… bile! Heehee!"Shaking her head once more, Miharu grabbed Xiaoyu's bag and looked for her phone. Finding it, she quickly searched for Christies number.

"Gah! Thief thief! Someone help me She stole y bag! She stole my bag!!!" People immediately looked at Miharu and one man tried to run and tackle her. 

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I'm not stealing her bag for goodness sakes! I'm calling her friend, she's clearly too drunk to go home by herself." Miharu quickly tried to explain.

"And why should we trust you?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Ugh. Ask Josie, she'll tell you." The man looked at Josie for assurance, and Josie nodded immediately.

Ring ring… 

_Ring ring…_

_Ring ring…_

_Ring ring…_

_Ring ring…_

"This is Chris. I'm sorry, but I am not home at the moment. If you have a message please leave it after the beep. Toodlez!"

"Great she's not home. Who would you get home Xiao?" Miharu asked Xiaoyu who was singing the ABC's.

"Ooh! How do I get home? Let's fly Miharu! Wouldn't that be so cool? We're going to be like the birds and the bees and flowers and the trees and the moon up above and the thing called looooovvveeee!!!"

"Goodness Xiaoyu qhat have you done?!"

"Jinny Miharu! Call J-I-N-N-y!!! heehee! Jinny!" She giggled.

Sighing, Miharu searched for Jin's number.

After a couple of rings, a deep mans voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Er… Mr. Kazama Jin?"

"Speaking. Who's this?" something in the was he speaks was scary, Miharu decided to just quickly get to the point and hang-up.

"Well Um… Xiaoyu kind off needs help getting home, She' over here in Static and she got… too drunk. Would you mind fetchi-" He hanged up.

"Wow Xiaoyu. Your friend certainly has a pleasant attitude." Miharu murmured obviouslt pissed at Jin's rudeness.

"JinnY? Hahaha! Jinny is an ass! Hhaha! He shouted at me during my first day for being so talkative! Hahah!" Miharu smiled at Xiaoyu. She actually looked and sounded cute drunk. Xiaoyu suddenly frowned.

"What's the matter princess?"

"Heehee! Princess! Well, Jinny might get mad at me for being hewe so wate. Mihawu pwomish you'll shut at him if he shouts at me?" Xiaoyu looked at Miharu pleadingly. She couldn't say no. Nobody would have.

"All right. I'll scream like hell!" Miharu was actually enthusiastic now, if she would screm at him, that would be pay back for hanging up.

"Yeah1 HOOOLLLLAAHH!!!" Xiaoyu shouted louldly in the bar that some pleple stared t her as if she was mad.

"Watchoo staring at?!"

"Well this is a pretty site." Both Miharu and Xiaoyu turned around at the manly voice from behind them. Miharu had immediately dropped her jaw at the site of the man. The man whom Xiaoyu ran too and threw herself into Jin's arms all the while shouting 'jinny jinny! Mi it's jinny!'

"Hey there Xiao."

"Jinny! Jinny! Miharu and I will fly!!! Like the birds and the bees and the flo-"

"All riighty Xiao. NO need to get into that again." Miharu quickly before she could finish her little song. Jin chuckled.

"It is not funny Jinny! Go Miharu scream at him!!! HOOOOOLLLLLAAAAHHH!!!!" Jin looked sightly worried.

"What did she drink?" He asked Miharu.

"Fivee glasses of Mi-mix's. It's her first time I guess. The drink isn't too strong since it's for starters but she still got drunk. Not a strong stomach I'm guessing. She' been like this for some time now."

"Mimimimiiiiiiwaawuuu!" Xiaoyu called out, then suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. Jin nodded.

"Yes. I don't think she ever drank anything like this before and if you say it's for starters than she's definitely got a week tummy there."

"Jijijijin!!! Hhaha!!! Did you hear what I called mimimimiiiiiiwaawuu?? Hehaha!!! There it goes again jijijijjiiin!! Hahaha! Did you hear what I just called you? Hahah!"

"Oh my goodness… I'll bring her back to her dormitory…"

"Actually I don't think that would be very wise Mr. Kazama. You see, she told me about the little altercation during noon today and I don't trust her sleeping anywhere near that Hwoarang guy."

"What do you suggest?" Jin asked.

"Got an extra room?"

Tsuzukeru… 

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Authors Notes: I know, I know. I am the most pathetic chapter ender in the whole wide world. Yes, I know the ending of this chapter sucks but I had to end it here. You could predict what happened by then anyway right? It's pretty simple… :)

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed and supported my fic. You have my never ending gratitude and the promise of another chapter up soon._

_After this update, Hardships would mellow down a bit due to school and I really want to finish my other fanfiction Finding My Way To You. It's a pretty good fic and I've pretty much got everything there outlined so I think I'll be posting more of that fic. If you would want, you could check it out. It is Xiaoyin anyway… actually more than this is. :(_

_Comments? Suggestions? All welcome. Just click the magic button over there… I know you want to…_

_BOWS_

_hermionini_


	11. Dark Thoughts

_Authors Notes: Hey! I'm back… have you all forgotten about this fic:P I thought I'd give a birthday treat and update this heehee. :)I haven't updated since June.. or was that May? I've been too busy with my other fic… I shall update this every once in a while too but I guess I'm concentrating on that for now… anyway, noted later, story now. :)_

_Dicclaimer: I disclaim:)_

_Chapter dedicated to my mom and dad who made me possible… :P_

_..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:.._

**_RECAP_**

_"Jijijijin! Hhaha! Did you hear what I called mimimimiiiiiiwaawuu? Hehaha! There it goes again jijijijjiiin! Hahaha! Did you hear what I just called you? Hahah!"_

_"Oh my goodness… I'll bring her back to her dormitory…"_

_"Actually I don't think that would be very wise Mr. Kazama. You see, she told me about the little altercation during noon today and I don't trust her sleeping anywhere near that Hwoarang guy." _

_"What do you suggest?" Jin asked._

_"Got an extra room?"_

_..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:.._

_Hardships_

**_Chapter_**_ **Eleven**: Dark thoughts…_

**_By_**_: czee_

_..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:.._

The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the peaceful streets of Tokyo. The clouds were a pretty shade of white and yellow and the sky was clear blue. Birds were chirping happily in the peaceful morning and the wind blew gentle and soothing winds. The people of Tokyo were wide-awake now and a great number of them were walking on the market of Tokyo shopping for the days food.

It was a fine day.

In a mansion, a beautiful Chinese girl with raven black hair had awoken…

..:oo:..

Ling Xiaoyu's eyes slowly fluttered open revealing deep, chocolate brown, drowsy eyes. Wiping remnants of sleep dust in her eyes, she stretched comfortably in her huge comfy bed enjoying the morning and the warmth of her blanket.

Wait. A. Minute.

If her eyes weren't playing with her, she could have sworn she saw a huge window right beside her bed, a desk with no alarm clock, a huge flat TV screen on the far corner of the room, which happens to be in front of a sofa… Opening her eyes once again, she looked around the room.

Huge window beside her bed. A desk, no alarm clock. A huge, flat TV screen in the far corner of the room. A couch right in front of it.

Her eyes were not deceiving her. Something was very wrong with this scene.

This isn't her room.

'Where the heck am I! Have I been kidnapped! Have I been… Have I been..' Getting enough courage, she bravely looked under the blanket.

Still dressed.

She let out a sigh of relief. It was good to know that she wasn't hurt or 'damaged' in any way.

A piercing pain in her head.

"Shit, early morning headache, What the hell happened to me last night? All I remember is… is… I don't remember last night." She looked thoughtful for a moment as she tried to remember what happened last night.

Nothing. All she could remember was entering the Static, other than that everything seems to be a blur.

Maybe she had been kidnapped.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

What if she _did_ get kidnapped!

Looking around she searched for possible escapes. She looked down the window.

'_Nope, it's too high. I'd end up with a fractured neck if I dare attempt jumping over._'

Looking around, she found that her last choice is the door. Fat chance that it was open. No kidnapper would be stupid enough to leave the door open after kidnapping someone.

Thinking that it's worth the try, she approached the door and was surprised when the door was actually open.

"Oh. Must be an extremely stupid kidnapper."

Tiptoeing to avoid making any sound that would alert her kidnapper.

Five more steps to the exit.

She could hear everything around her…

Four more steps to the exit.

Was that a drop of water she just heard?

Three more steps to the exit.

Tick tock tick… two seconds till seven.

Two more steps.

She was nearing freedom…

One last step.

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

A loud alarm echoed through out the place and the startled Xiaoyu actually fell on her butt. Real hard and it hurt like hell.

_'Ouch! Oh shit, he's awake now. What do I do! What do I do!_' A creak from the door. A tall dark and muscular shadow. It was like looking at the shadow of those men who engage in wrestling.

'_Goodness. With a body like that, I wouldn't wonder how I lost to this guy and got kidnapped. His arms are as big as my thighs!'_

The shadow was approaching her.

She was going to get caught.

She'd be so dead.

"Oh so you're up. Morning."

Xiaoyu's jaws literally dropped to the floor.

All that foolishness for nothing. It was just Jin. She should definitely stop watching too much suspense movies. It's not doing her any good.

Waitaminute… ha-had Jin kidnapped her! Was that why she is here? Had he kidnapped her! Her eyes widened in fear, anger and predominantly hurt.

"Y-you!" Xiaoyu screamed.

"Me?" Jin asked pointing at himself looking thoroughly confused at the situation he was in and what Xiaoyu was saying and doing in the floor.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me! After everything I did for you! After trying to be your friend!" Tears started to form in her eyes. Jin was absolutely clueless. What is all this drama for early in the morning?

"Huh? I don't understand what you're saying Xiao."

"You! You kidnapped me! How could you do this to me!" Her reply was greeted by a loud burst of laughter.

What the hell. Was what she said actually funny? Xiaoyu got even angrier. Now is not the time to be laughing at her for no good reason. Kazama should prepare a pretty good explanation fo this laughing. She was actually pretty serious right now.

"What is so funny?" She questioned.

"You are!" He answered.

Veins had started to pop on her head.

"Am not." Jin could've sworn he saw smoke coming out of Lings nose. This doesn't look too good.

"Is too."

"Argh! Let me go this instant! I'll report you! I'll call the cops. They'd arrest you!" He wouldn't stop laughing.

"I'm serious Jin!" Xiaoyu fumbled through her pockets in search of her phone, which was not exactly an easy task for someone as panicked as Xiaoyu.

Seeing the seriousness of the situation and of Xiaoyu, Jin held his mouth in an attempt to shut himself up and explain the situation to Xiaoyu before he got into any trouble. His attempt had been successful. His loud laugh had been replaced by panting and taking in deep breaths when he started to talk once again.

"Easy there Xiao. Let me explain first." She stopped her search for her phone and looked at Jin straight in the eye. Clearing his throat, he went on.

"Firstly, before you do anything wrong, I did not kidnap you. Why the hell would I? What would I want to do with you? Make you my maid? Thanks but I've got enough at the moment." Xiaoyu's face had changed from white to deep red.

"Yo-you didn't?"

"No. I did not kidnap you. What do you remember of last night?" Xiaoyu looked at her feet, anywhere but on Jins eyes. She was much too embarrassed to do so.

"Umm… nothing actually."

"Last night, I got a call from a friend of yours over at static. This girl, Miharu I think, told me to come pick you up. By any chance would you remember why?" Miharu… Miharu… it sounds very familiar. But, the events last night were still very vague and she couldn't get a picture of this Miharu person.

"No. I don't remember anything. Everything is vague. Like it's all foggy…"

"According to her, you drank to much and if you ask me, even my grandfather, who happens to have no sense of humor at all, would have laughed if he had seen you last night. You were a mess Xiao. A huge mess. A smart kid like you wouldn't have gotten that drunk. If I hadn't come sooner you probably would've stripped." Xiaoyu panicked.

"St-strip! And did you call me a _kid!_"

"Don't worry, your friend Miharu held you down till I came. Your behavior last night was nowhere near 'responsible adult'." That ought to shut her up.

"And who exactly is this Miharu? I don't remember meeting her." Another sting on her head. Damn, is this what they call a hang-over?

"Pretty girl, shoulder length wavy hair, auburn ish… actually it was brownish... reddish… whatever something like that. You seemed to have befriended her."

"But, but, how did she know your number!" Jin looked at Xiao as if it was so simple to answer. Actually it was, Xiao was just a bit slow this morning.

"Your phone? Duh." He suggested.

"Oh… I knew that. So, how come you didn't bring me home?" She continued.

"Hey it was her idea. Just following orders. She thought you might not have wanted to go anywhere near Hwoarang. Is this an interrogation?" Was that a glimmer in Jins eyes? Anger perhaps?

"Oh… she knows? And no, I just want to know. I have the right to."

"You must have told her."

"I see… do I have her number? Do you have her number?" Jin shook his head an apologetic look was on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you princess but I don't. How else may I be of service your highness?" Xiaoyu inwardly kicked herself for her rudeness. She hasn't even thanked Jin for all he has done to help her.

"Thanks Jin. I owe you one." A soft smile.

"Don't mention it. It's what friends are for right?" Another smile.

"Yup. Now as my very good friend, would you help me up?"

..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..

Christie sat in her room, door locked, windows closed, curtains down, lights out. It was very dark gloomy in her room.

Ever since yesterday she has been very gloomy. Gloomy would have been an understatement of how she feels right now. Depressed too. She actually had no idea how to describe her feelings. It was depressed but not completely… something deeper. Something worse. Ever since Steve made that punch towards Hwoarang she had been very depressed or however you may want to call it.

Questions had been popping up her head nonstop ever since the incident but what nagged her the most was _why?_

_Why_? _Why_ is it always Ling? _Why_ is it always Ling who gets whatever she wants? _Why_ does she always get all the man? _Why_ is everything so unfair to her?

Everything that she had been suspecting with Steve had finally been concluded and her hypotheses was correct too.

First she got Jin. But, that didn't seem enough for Ling. She needed more men. That was when Hwoarang enetered the picture and in no time, he was hers too. And now, Steve was hers too. Christie wouldn't have cared if she had Jin and Hwoarang, but Steve too? That is going to far. She could hog all the men she wants, but not Steve. Steve was hers. Nobody else could have Steve but her.

_Steve was hers_… since when did that happen? Since when had she gotten so possessive of him? Not that it mattered… it just wasn't fair. Who saw Steve first? She did. They're freaking roommates for crying out loud.

But no matter how close she was with Steve…

Steve likes Ling.

The only man she has ever liked, in the school at least, likes Ling. Her best guy friend likes her best girl friend Ling.

Could the world get even more unfair than it already is?

She could burn Ling right now. The anger in her was irrepressible it was actually amazing. She never knew she had this much anger within her. She never knew she could possess this much anger on a person. And more importantly, she never knew she could possess this much anger on Ling, her best friend.

Since when had she started to like Steve this much? So much that she'd have so much thoughts of hatred against Ling? Thoughts that were so dangerous that she'd go to any extent to dispose of her…

"Ling Xiaoyu… better watch your back girl…"

Tsuzukeru…

_..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:..:o:.._

_Authors Notes: Surprising? I was surprised too… the idea of Christie being like that just popped up my head… I've got a few stuff instored for you guys. :) Stick with me please! I promise to finish this fic whaever happens:)_

_Thank you for all those who have reviewed the previous chapter. You're reviews have done a great deal in inspiring me to write this new chapter. You have my never ending gratitude. :)_

_Please tell me what you think and leave me a review:) Reviews are very much appreciated. :)_

_Ad: Check out my other fics. :)_

_.:bows:._

_.:czee:._


End file.
